Sesshomaru's Jewel
by LunarRainbow17
Summary: The only woman that could ever melt Sesshomaru's heart left him cold and unfeeling. The only thing that keeps him going is his hunt for power and his search for Her. The problem is what will he do when he finds her, better yet what will she do? SesshomaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

(907 A.D)

"Maybe she should wait a few more years before she comes out." Tonga paced back and for along the floor on the man hall of his manor. His wife sat in the chair with all the grace that the mate of a dog demon lieutenant should posses. Her fine Burgundy yukata arranged to fit her perfectly, not a hair out of place and confidence rolled off her in waves.

"Tonga she is 36 years old, you can't shelter her forever." Tonga continued to pace as he looked down the hall waiting for his daughter to enter the main hall.

"Kanako she is still young-" Kanako rose form her chair and placed a calming hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Darling by the time I was her age I had had more than my fair share of lovers."

"My point exactly! Our daughter is beyond compare and if one male thinks to lay a hand on her I would lose all my self control." Just then Kanako tightened her grip on her husbands shirt and inhaled sharply.

"Oh Tonga look at her. She is lovely." Tonga looked at the entry to the hall and had to hold his breath. In all his years he had never seen a vision as lovely as his precious daughter Tama standing before him in her teal yukata with a sakura tree in full bloom creeping across it. Her russet hair pulled into elaborate braids held back by an emerald encrusted hair pin. Her teal eyes were cast down as her mother and father looked at her in awe.

"Tama you look beautiful. Doesn't she Tonga?" Tonga walked up to his beloved daughter and cupped her face in his hands. The markings on her face, so like her mothers, went from their dusty rose color to a deep crimson as she blushed. Even the twin dots on her forehead turned a deeper hue.

"Never did I think I could be so blessed to have a daughter as glorious as you." Tama smiled as her father kissed the top of her head and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and they began to walk towards the sliding doors. "And Tama, if any male looks at you longer then is respectful I'll rip out his eyes and place them under his cleaving tongue." Tama heard her mother giggle as she followed them into the night.

Sesshomaru leaned against a wall in a secluded enclave, watching from the shadows as demons of all shapes and sizes socialized and danced amongst each other. Not a single one of them was on the same level as him and he watched on with emotionless eyes he could only think about the tournament that would be commence later in the night that would provide him with minimal entertainment. As the reigning champion he only fought in the final round, but he liked to draw the battle out in order to give him a chance to warm up before he annihilated his opponent. Just the thought of watching weak demons fight for the honor of being defeated by him was enough to bring a small smirk to his face.

Suddenly there was a lull in the conversations and Sesshomaru heard his name called.

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru knew the deep baritone of his father's voice and as he walked to where his father stood with his back to him the crowd parted as if making any contact with Sesshomaru, even if it was just eye contact, could be hazardous to their health. Smart underlings. Sesshomaru's father was talking to a large male of great stature and a young female.

"Father."

"Sesshomaru you know my lieutenant Tonga." Tonga bowed at the waist in respect for the son of the great dog general Inutaisho and Sesshomaru inclined his head.

"It is good to see you again."

"This is Tonga's lovely daughter Tama. She's making her first appearance in society this evening." For the first time Sesshomaru glanced to the female at Tonga's side and his eyes went wide with shock. No wonder the conversation had stopped, this creature was beyond compare. Her coloring was identical to her fathers, russet hair and sparkling teal eyes. Her skin was as pale as the moon and she was of good stature, he didn't have to crane his neck to look down at her. Even though she wore a yukata he could see how shapely she was. The female bowed and he inclined his head at her. Though this female was beautiful she would be just as vapid and worthless as all the other females that tried to entice him to marry them.

"My father has told me that you have held the championship in the demon tournament for the past 26 years. That's quite impressive."

"Not when all the opponents I face are beneath my notice."

"Perhaps this year you will have a true challenger." Sesshomaru snorted.

"Hn I'd like to see that." The young female cast her eyes downward with a sly smile on her lips.

"I have a feeling this year will provide you with a bit more entertainment." Another snort and Sesshomaru grew bored with the conversation.

"Inutaisho," Tonga said breaking the silence, "I believe the tournament will be starting soon. We should go to our seats."

"You're right Tonga," the dog general clasped his hand on his friends shoulder and they began to walk towards the arena. "Tonga will your daughter be joining us or would she rather stay out here with her mother?"

"You'll see he later my friend of that I'm sure." Tonga looked over his shoulder at his daughter and winked. Then they were gone, leaving Sesshomaru all alone with the tender female. _Just my luck,_ he thought, _I've been left alone with this shy, slip of a girl. Great. _

"I wish you luck in your battle Lord Sesshomaru." Tama bowed again walk away from Sesshomaru. As she walked Sesshomaru couldn't help but admire her backside. Suddenly Sesshomaru was slapped on the back.

"You seem to be losing your touch my lord. Usually you have to fight the females off like bitches in heat, now they leave you without a second glance." A nerve twitched in Sesshomaru's cheek and he had to fight the urge not to kill him right in the middle of the ballroom.

"You would do well to remove your hand parasite before I remove it from your arm." The hand was quickly yanked back and Sesshomaru could scent the fear blossoming from him. Sesshomaru smirked at the demon's fear and left him to go to his seat to wait out the fools who thought they were skilled fighters fall one by one.

(author's note: please keep in mind that the setting of Inuyasha is about 1500 A.D. so all of this is before Inuyasha was even born let alone looking for jewel shards. I put the birth of Inuyasha around 1250 A.D., but all of this will come to those who stick around. I'd like to thank my friends Dragon and Silver for pointing out the minor fuck ups and the fact that you readers can't read my mind and I need to explain that all of this is before the manga/anime accutally take place.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

_I can't wait to wipe that smug look off sesshomaru's face._ Tama entered the arena for the tournament in her fighting clothes and looked up at the stands full of demons. As the bear demon that would be her opponent saw her approach the ring he started to laugh.

"Is this supposed to be a joke? Bring me my real challenger and let this little girl go find her guardians, I fear this tournament will be too much violence for her to handle." The demon named Goro began to laugh again.

"My daughter is your opponent Goro, but if you are too afraid to fight her then you may leave." Said her father from the stands.

"You'd let your daughter risk her safety like this Tonga?" Another wink.

"She is free to make her own choices and she is choosing to fight so I will let her do so." The ring announcer signaled the start of the fight and Goro put his hand on Tama's shoulder.

"Don't worry darling I'm not going to put a scratch on that pretty body of yours." Tama grabbed the demon's wrist and thrust her palm up under his elbow. _CRACK! _Goro's right arm was now broken. As he howled in pain Tama twisted is wrist so hard that it shattered and flipped him on his back. _POP! _Now his arm was popped out of the socket and his back was fractured from the impact at which he hit the floor. Tama stepped on his wind pipe and lightly pushed down.

"It's a good thing you went easy on me or I might have had to use some effort to kick your ass." Then she laughed, "Who am I kidding, even if you tried you're hardest this would still have been the end result."

The crowd erupted with wild applause and Tama removed her foot from her opponent's neck. She looked up to see Sesshomaru looking back at her. She smiled and blew him a kiss. _I'm coming for you big boy. _For the first time she actually saw a smile spread across his lips and her heart skipped a beat. _Say what you want about him, he's one gorgeous male. _

Sesshomaru watched male after male step into the ring with Tama and each one lay flat on their back before her. Never had he seen a fighter with such raw talent and passion as the young demon female that claimed yet another victory and a spot in the semi-finals. _Not as shy and useless as I thought. _Every demon within a 20 mile radius had come to see the tournament and even the females that usually detested watching the fights had begun to poor in to see the female dog demon slaughter the other fighters. Just as soon as the semi-final rounds stated they were over and Sesshomaru's opponent would be the fiery dog demon with dancing teal eyes. He jumped down to the arena and squared off against Tama.

"Seems you were right about me having an entertaining opponent this year." She smiled and got into her fighting stance.

"Do make this one longer than the other fights. I want to work up a sweat."

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing." The ring announcer stepped away from the power crackling around them.

"Final round of the Tournament. BEGIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The two circled each other, refusing to show any sign of weakness. If one stepped to the right the other adjusted their stance. Neither made a move to attack, but instead just studied the other.

"You are free to attack at any time my lord."

"As are you my lady. By what I saw in the earlier fights it is not like you to toy with your enemy."

"Lord Sesshomaru, everyone else I have fought has been obstacles in my path. You are the prize I cut them down to get to. I will savor this fight like I would fine sake." Sesshomaru smiled and for the first time in his life bowed to another being.

"Then by all means let me give you the prize you covet so much." He leaned forward and lunged at the young demoness. She was light on her feet and easily dodged his advance, but didn't have time to block his poison claw attack before it hit her right shoulder. She hissed in pain and quickly regained her footing from the surprise of his attack. Before the smug smirk he was prone to sport could return to his face she launched her counter attack.

"Blades of blood!" The attack only grazed Sesshomaru, but it did hit his leg enough to cause him to favor the left more than his dominant right. The battle continued in this fashion with minor injuries from barely received attacks. Neither drew their weapons and continued to rely on their own strength. Finally Tama forced Sesshomaru to land on his weakened right leg causing his balance to falter and Tama lunged at him using her full weight to knock him onto his back. _Got him. _Tama sat on Sesshomaru's chest keeping him from getting breath into his lungs and began to beat his face and neck.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that this female was not only fighting him, but beating him. He tried to dig his claws into her hips to pull her off of him, but the little minx held fast by digging her claws deep into his throat. In an act of desperation the only thing Sesshomaru could do was shift into his demon form even though it was against the rules of the tournament. _Damn the rules, I will not let her win._ As he shifted into the form of a huge white dog, Tama was forced to grab hold of the fur on his back less she be thrown against the arena walls.

_Basterd. _Tama jumped off Sesshomaru's back and looked up at him.

"You cheating coward! You knew you would lose as you were so you broke the only rule for this damned tournament and shifted into the dog you are!" As the words left her mouth Tama and to dodge the huge paw that came down at her. _Fuck this. _Tama shifted into the form of a rust colored dog sank her teeth into Sesshomaru's flank. As he howled in pain and kicked her in the mouth. They scrapped like dogs until when Sesshomaru bit Tama's back she rolled into him causing him to be squished underneath her form and before he could get back up Tama had both her paws crushing his windpipe. She got nose to nose with him and growled low in her throat. _Stay down, I've won. _

Sesshomaru knew he had been beaten. He shifted back into his human like state and Tama did the same. He looked up at her as she loosened her hold on his throat.

"I have never been defeated before and you have done it twice in one fight." He looked up into her eyes expecting to see gloating and superiority reflected in them, but all he saw was pure happiness and self pride. She extended her hand down to him and in a moment of weakness he actually accepted it. He even let her put his arm around her shoulder for support. _I've never felt weak like this before. _Sesshomaru tried to push Tama away, but she held fast to his hip and continued to support his weight.

"I can stand on my own woman; I am not so weak to need to lean on a female."

"Perhaps that is you're problem, you think your better than everyone and that means you don't care about anyone." Sesshomaru snorted and then winced in pain. _Why should I care about anyone?_

"Will you fight next year?"

"And miss an opportunity for a rematch with you? Next years fight should prove to be very interesting. I look forward to it." Tama winked at him and for the first time in Sesshomaru's 89 years of life he was looking forward to something.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

(1034 A.D.)

"Don't you get tired of training?" Tama wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at the group of demoness' that stood at the edge of her training field. Tama had grown up with the girls and knew that they didn't understand her need to fight.

"Hitomi what's wrong with wanting to be the best fighter I can be."

"Tama, you and Sesshomaru always fight in the final round and you guys trade off who wins every year." Tama smiles and stretched out her sore muscles. Every year her and Sesshomaru's battle got harder and neither of them could hold the title for more than a year. They trained together most days and even then some of the battles had to end in draw or they would go on for days. As Tama went to get a drink of water she heard the girls gasp and the unique smell that could only belong to Sesshomaru filled her nose. Tama turned around and looked at the girls swooning at the sight of the dog demon. _Try and keep your cool girls._ Tama leaned against a tree as she waited for Sesshomaru to speak.

Sesshomaru had been watching Tama train for the past hour and every move she made took his breath away. He was not a demon that was struck speechless often, but it seemed that whenever he saw the lithe dog demoness in her harem pants and training top moving at a speed that would be undetectable to the human eye he was at a loss for words. For over a hundred years he had been training and fighting with this female. She was his closest, his only, friend. As he stood in front of her while those lesser females giggled at the nearness of him the only thing he saw was her.

"Tama would you walk with me?"

"Tama Would you walk with me?" Sesshomaru was not one for asking her to do anything. Usually he just walked up to her and demanded that she do what he asked, this could be the first time he had ever asked her to do anything. Tama was a bit taken aback by his sudden need to ask instead of demand, but she quickly regained her sense and smiles at him.

"Of course I will." Sesshomaru began to walk away and Tama followed after him. The girls watched him walk past and as Tama walked past them she patted Hitomi on the shoulder and shucked her under the chin. _Close your mouths girls or you'll catch flies. _Tama stayed half a step behind Sesshomaru as they walked in silence.

Sesshomaru looked at the lake as Tama sat on a rock and waited for him to speak. He had asked her to walk with him, but they didn't talk the entire time they walked. Sesshomaru had spent that time thinking of what to say and still he had nothing. _I am the son of the great dog general, women fall to their knees before me and men fall by my hand I should be able to talk to one female. _

"Is something troubling you Sesshomaru?"

"What would make you think I was troubled?" Sesshomaru picked up a stone and tried to skip it across the water, but failed.

"For starters you've never asked for anything a day in your life, you just demand it. Second," Tama plucked the stone that he held from his hand and skipped it across the surface of the lake, "I know when something is weighing on your mind." Had she always known him so well? _Does she know my mind better than I do?_

Tama watched the ripples on the lake fade and let the water go still again. Sesshomaru's silence was beginning to trouble her. _He has never been so still in all the time that I've known him, what is he thinking about so hard that he can't share with me? _

"Tama." Tama turned back towards Sesshomaru and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Have you heard what people say about me?"

"That you are worthy of your father's name. You are strong and braved and feared."

"What else?"

"They say you are unfeeling and cold, but…" Tama looked down.

"But what?" Tama heard Sesshomaru's voice change inflection for the first time. He didn't just sound bored or cold, he sounded hopeful. Tama looked up at him again and grabbed his hand. Never had the made physical contact other then fighting.

"But I know they're wrong."

"How do you know they are wrong?" _Because no one could make me feel this way without feeling something in return._

"Because I know you better than anyone else. I know how you fight, I know what foods you eat, and that smile you only have when you think no ones looking. I know you better than your own mother does, maybe even your father."

"Then do you know what I'm feeling right now?" Sesshomaru studied Tama's face and watched as the twin markings on her cheeks darkened with her passion.

"Sometimes even I do not know what you're thinking." _I think I've lost my mind. _Before Sesshomaru could do more than act he slanted his mouth over Tama's and she watched as her eyes went wide with shock and then slid closed as she began to kiss him back.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

When Sesshomaru captured her lips in a kiss Tama had been shocked, but as the shock melted away she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet bliss that was his mouth. _I have never been kissed like this in my life. Please Buddha let this be real. _Never had anyone tried to kiss her before. Sure males had kissed her hand at functions as a sign of respect and more than one had placed a sly kiss on her cheek, but none had been brave enough to attempt her lips. Just as Tama reached to grab Sesshomaru's arms so she could pull him closer he thrust her away and, unbalanced, she fell on her ass. She looked up at him and was met with the cold eyes that everyone else saw.

"Sesshomaru what are you…"

"You are just as weak as everyone else. You pretend to be this unrelenting fighter, but inside beats the heart of a woman. You are no better than those foolish females from earlier. No, you're worse because you act like you are above them. You are beneath my notice, how could I believe a female like you could ever been in the same league as me. Pathetically weak." With that Sesshomaru strode away leaving Tama alone and confused. Was it all a horrible dream? A nightmare she would wake up from and she'd go and train like always and forget what it felt like to have the man she'd loved since she was a little girl kiss her senseless. But it wasn't a dream and she would never forget his lips against hers, driving her wild with a needing she hadn't known existed. _I'll never want another man's kiss for the rest of my days. Sesshomaru, you have ruined me for all others. _Tama sighed and brushed herself off. She looked back out at the lake and gingerly touched her lips that felt oddly bare.

"Which is a greater weakness, loving someone or fighting the fact that you love someone? If you love someone with all your heart you feel invincible. How can you fight someone when you're fighting yourself?" Tama smiled to herself and picked up a stone to skip. "I'm your greatest weakness Sesshomaru and you don't even know it. You are more pathetic than I."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

(1071 A.D.)

The past few decades seemed to drag on in Tama's opinion. Though her and Sesshomaru still spared together and fought at the tournament every year things hadn't been the same since that day. Even now her lips still tingle just from remembering his kiss. They didn't talk like they used to, they didn't talk at all anymore. He never met her eyes, he never relaxed his body around her, and he never touched her more than when he had to land a punch. Tama pushed on crimson lip stain that her mother had given her and pulled her ruby red yakata farther apart flashing a hint of her breasts. Tonight she felt daring. She wasn't going to spend the rest of her lengthy life pining for a male that thought she was beneath him. Tama heard her mother come into her chamber and felt her gentle hands land on her shoulders.

"Such a beautiful girl you are my Tama. You have looked troubled these past years my precious, what makes you frown so?" Tama met her mother's eyes in the mirror and sighed at the knowledge she saw in them.

"If you know why I act this way why do you bother asking?"

"Because I want you to tell me what you feel so I can tell you what I see." Tama fiddled with the hair brush on the vanity and tried to gather her thoughts.

"I can't keep thinking that he's going to tell me he loves me when he can't even tell himself that he does. I won't waste my life waiting for a day that may never come mother. You know that fool is just as stubborn as father is and have you ever heard father tell you that he loves you?" Kanako pulled a rose from the vase on the vanity and ran her finger tips over the petals.

"Your father doesn't love me Tama and he would never dishonor me by lying to my face and saying he does."

"Of course father loves you mom. He is just too proud to admit it," Tama saw her mother shake her head, "isn't he?"

"Your father and I respect each other, we are friends, we have even lain together, but as for love…there is no lost love between us. The only thing we love is you precious and we've come to accept that. Tonga and I may not love each other, but I know that Sesshomaru loves you, any fool could see that." Tama snorted.

"Every fool except him." Kanako brushed back some of Tama's hair and pinned it with the red rose.

"My mother told me the fastest way to make a man understand his feelings is to make him go out of control."

"And how do you propose I do that?" Kanako smirked and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Jealousy is a very powerful emotion. You know how to be sensual, you got that much from me, now is the time to use those deadly feminine whiles of yours and drive that dog wild." Tama couldn't help but giggle and her mother laughed along with her.

"When you and your mother laugh together something devious is always in the works. What are you two planning?" Tonga's huge form filled the door frame to Tama's room and crossed his arm over his massive chest. Tama stood up and went to kiss her father's bearded cheek. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Happy Birthday precious, 200 and more beautiful than ever."

"Let's not waste time Tonga, she's already late for her own party, we can't keep them waiting any longer." Kanako and Tonga headed down stairs and Tama thought about what her mother had said. _Jealousy is a powerful emotion._ Without any hesitation Tama walked down the stairs where the party was already underway.

As Tama made her entrance down the stairs everyone bowed in respect, even Sesshomaru owed her that much. He stayed in the shadows to watch her every move and interaction with the other guests. Sesshomaru recalled the first time he ever saw her, mere days after she was born. He waited until no one was around to go and see the sleeping demon baby in her crib. As he leaned over her he saw her nose twitch and her eyes cracked open. She had smelt someone unfamiliar and woke up to defend herself. Sesshomaru had to smile at the baby girl, and then he saw her little first reach up and grab a lock of his long silver hair. Now that baby was 200 years old and flirting with every demon boy that she could get her claws into. Had Sesshomaru just growled? _Why should I care who she dances with? I don't care that all these lesser demon males are pawing at her. _While Sesshomaru tried to convince himself that he didn't care who Tama consorted with, he almost managed to miss her slipping away with the fox demon Kenji. Almost.

_He's been watching me all night, surely he saw me slip away with Kenji._ Tama slid the door closed and looked at the handsome fox demon as he leaned against the railing of the balcony. _Maybe seducing him won't be as much of a chore as I thought. _Tama looked the demon up and down and found him to be pleasing enough. His hair was a scarlet color and pulled back at the nape of his neck. His orange eyes had a sly tilt to them and he was sporting a lazy grin that only added to his good looks. Tama slowly walked over to him adding a little more hip movement than normal. Tama leaned over the railing and looked out at the forest by her home.

"You have ignored my advances for years Tama and you choose today to drag me to a secluded area. I must know why?"

"I have been preoccupied with other things for some time now. For the first time in my life I'm thinking about more then just fighting and training," she looked up at Kenji, "I've been thinking about you." Kenji moved closer to her and lazily ran the back of his claws up her arm.

"What have you been thinking?" Tama stepped into his body and ran her hands up his chest. She lifted her head slightly.

"I've never been kissed before." That was all the invitation that he needed. Kenji captured Tama's lips in a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Tama kissed back slightly, but it didn't make her melt like Sesshomaru's had. When Kenji finally released her mouth and cupped her chin to deliver light kisses across her lips and cheeks Tama had to keep from smiling. Sesshomaru was good at hiding his scent, but he could never hide it from her.

"You should back before they come looking for us."

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Not at all, but if word gets back to my father I'm afraid…" Kenji's eyes grew slightly fearful.

"You are right treasure. I will see you in there." Kenji went back to the party and Tama braced herself for the hardest part of the night.

"How easily lies roll off your tounge."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Sesshomaru couldn't stop seeing red. As his watched from the thicket of trees outside of Tama's home he tried to focus his eyes and he watched Tama saunter towards Kenji. _The way she moves should be illegal. _Tama looked out at the forest right where he was and smiled. Could she see him? Impossible. He listened to what her and Kenji where talking about and tried to keep from growling as Tama stepped as close to the fox demon as she could and stroked his chest.

"I've never been kissed before." _Like hell you haven't been kissed._ Sesshomaru dug his claws into his palms to keep from ripping Kenji's throat out for kissing his Tama. _Since when is she yours? _Sesshomaru managed to regain his composure as the fox demon went back to the party leaving Tama alone on the balcony.

"How easily lies roll off your tongue." Sesshomaru leapt to the balcony and stood in front of Tama.

"What lie?"

"You have been kissed. Why would lie to him?" Tama leaned against the railing and toyed with her hair.

"What you did to me was cruel, not a kiss like the one Kenji gave to me. I've spent decades trying to get the taste of you off my lips and if I choose to kiss others to do just that you have no right to stop me." Tama moved to leave, but Sesshomaru stepped in front of her to block her exit. _I have every right to stop you, you are mine. _

"Let me go Sesshomaru, my guests are waiting for me."

"Let them wait. I am going to speak with you and you will listen." Tama stepped around him and Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and held it hard.

"That hurts."

"You need to stop lying Tama. Lie to the fox all you want, but you never lie to me."

It was the first time Sesshomaru had touched her in any way other than fighting since the time he kissed her and all the emotions she had felt that day came flooding back to the surface.

"Release me now Sesshomaru."

"I can't," Sesshomaru pulled her closer, "why is it every time you are around I can't look away from you. I catch your scent on the wind and have to follow it to you. I have never dreamed until you thrust yourself into my life and now I can't sleep without seeing your face. You have caused me to change how I think about everything in this world. You are the cause for all of my problems." Tama looked into Sesshomaru's eyes for what seemed like days and watched them flicker between confused to anger to something she'd never seen before.

"It's love."

"What are you talking about Tama?" Tama cupped Sesshomaru's cheek with her free hand and smiled to herself.

"This feeling that you can't explain, its love. You love me even though everything inside of you is fighting it." Sesshomaru dropped her wrist like it had caught fire and he turned his face away from Tama's. "Look at me." Tama brought her other hand to his face and made him turn back to her. "Say you love me." Sesshomaru snorted.

"I am incapable of love, it's beneath me." Tama smiled and kissed Sesshomaru's chin.

"What if I told you that I love you?" Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"I've told you not to lie to me."

"It's not a lie. I love you with all my heart. Am I pathetically weak for loving you?"

"Yes. Love is a waste of time."

"Then I guess I should go and give my love to someone else." Sesshomaru grabbed Tama's upper arms and pulled her into a brutal kiss. Not gentle like the first time, this kiss was all dominance and possession. Tama kissed him back with everything she had and when he shoved his tongue passed her lips she allowed him to explore all he wanted. Sesshomaru pulled back and grabbed her chin.

"You are _my_ jewel, do not forget that." _You love me, even if you can't say it out loud. _"I have a gift for you."

"You do?" Sesshomaru pulled out a black silk pouch and placed it in Tama's palms. "You never get me a gift. I don't think you've ever even acknowledged my birthday."

"Birthday's are irrelevant. This is just a present from me to you. I don't need to have a reason to give you one. If you are going to question me I will take it back." Tama opened the pouch and pulled out a long string of what looked to be pearls. As she brought the necklace closer to her eyes she saw that the pearls were really glass beads and inside each one was a single cherry blossom, suspended in fool bloom for the rest of time. Tama ran her thumb over the silver threads that made a tassel at the bottom of the necklace. The same shade of silver as Sesshomaru's…

"You cut your own hair to make this for me?" Sesshomaru didn't answer, and began to walk towards the sliding door._ It is a small piece of me you can always carry with you._

"Wear it or don't, I don't care either way." As Sesshomaru started to walk towards the door he felt Tama grab a small bit of his hair and he couldn't help, but remember the first time she did that. He was in awe of her even then. She hugged him from behind and it took everything in Sesshomaru's power to stand there and not react.

"Thank you. I love my gift and I forgive you."

"I don't recall apologizing for anything."

"You're still forgiven." Sesshomaru gave his infamous snort and walked away from her. _You'll never give you a reason not to forgive me._


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

(1253 A.D.)

Tama lazily stroked Sesshomaru's hair as he slept with his head on her lap. For the past sixteen decades He had started to get in the habit of only sleeping when she was with him. Absently Tama began to braid small sections of his hair as she looked at his face. When he was relaxed like this he couldn't keep up the cold façade and he looked more handsome than ever. _I'm the only person to see this side of you, how can you pretend that you don't love me? _

"If I awaken to find braids in my hair again I will retaliate." Tama looked down to see glittering golden eyes staring back at her.

"Forgive me lord Sesshomaru." Tama started to unravel the braids when Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her palm to his lips for a kiss.

"You know calling me lord is unnecessary when it is only us. What where you thinking about just now? You only braid my hair when your mind is wandering." _He knows me so well. _

"You're father has requested we meet with him this afternoon. I was wondering what he could need to tell us that couldn't be said in a normal war council."

"You have no need to worry; it can't be anything of real importance." Sesshomaru sat up and looked at Tama with a blazing heat. _I know that look. _He leaned forward and began to nibble her neck.

"Come to my chambers tonight," Tama could barley manage as answer as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"I don't think I should."

"That wasn't a request," he whispered in her ear. Tama giggled and pulled back.

"Your father said he wished to speak with you privately this afternoon. You should go before he becomes impatient." Sesshomaru gave her a hard kiss and stood up to leave.

"I will go, but I will see you tonight in my chambers." Before she could reply he had already strode away. Tama ran her bead necklace against her bottom lip and a subtle blush spread across her cheeks.

"Arrogant ass."

When Tama walked into the council room of Inutaisho's palace immediately she saw the dark expression on Sesshomaru's face. _What did Lord Inutaisho tell him to make him so upset? _Tama bowed to the great dog general and waited for him to address her. Her father stood against the wall and waited as well.

"I will do battle with Ryukotsusei in a few days. You are the only ones I can trust with this information," said Inutaisho.

"Will you need us by your side Inutaisho?" her father said against the wall.

"No my friend this is a battle I must do on my own." Inutaisho dismissed them and when Tama turned to leave he stopped her. "Tama there is something I must ask you to do for me?"

"Yes Lord Inutaisho, what is it?"

"There is a woman in a village not for from here that will give birth to my child any day now and I must ask you to watch over her and come and find me when my child is being born." Tama didn't even try to hold back her shock.

"My Lord you have lain with a human?"

"I love her Tama." Tama's expression softened. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the couple that was so unlikely. _He can admit he loves a human, but his son cannot say that he loves me? _

"If you love her then I will treat her as if she was your mate." Inutaisho smiled and put both of his hands on her delicate shoulders.

"You are so loyal to me, but can you honestly say you will treat her with the respect you claim you will?"

"My lord if you love her then she must be worthy of my respect. I will go watch over her in the morning, be safe in your battle and I will find you when the time is right." Tama bowed to him and began to walk towards the exit when Inutaisho called to her again.

"Tama my son is very foolish and doesn't understand what love is. Just be patient for a little while longer."

"What are you talking about my lord?" He shook his head and waved her away.

"Never mind go and rest Tama," as she left the chamber he whispered, "You shall make a fine mate for him, sweet Tama."

Tama polished her twin sai* and prepared for the task ahead. As she put her weapons back Sesshomaru walked into her bed chamber.

"I told you to come to my chamber."

"Your father has asked me to guard his human female and unborn child so I must be rested so I can leave at dawns light."

"You are going to protect that woman? She is his human whore." Tama turned to him and watch his face tighten with annoyance.

"He loves that human so I will protect her with my life."

"You would give your life for her?"

"That woman is who Lord Inutaisho has chosen to love and I owe her my respect." Sesshomaru grabbed her arm roughly.

"But your life? No creature is worth your life Tama, especially not a human." Tama jerked her arm back and looked away from him. _At least he can say that he loves her. _

"I will speak with you when I return please leave me now." Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to argue with her, but instead snorted and left her room. The next morning Tama left to go to the Village of Inutaisho's female, Lady Izayoi.

*sai: a sai is a pronged hand sword that are made to be able to throw (think Raphael from ninja turtles)

(authors note: Alright so I know that it's been awhile since I last posted a chapter, but it's finals week for college kids which translates to me having a shit ton of things to do and my mom says that fan fiction isn't going to pass me in spanish class. Thanks for your patience."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Tama had been watching over Lady Izayoi for 3 days and now she watched as the female servants began to scramble around the mansion as Izayoi's water broke. _I must get Lord Inutaisho. _Tama jumped off the tree branch she'd been sitting on and shifted into her demon form to get to Inutaisho.

When Tama found Inutaisho he was badly wounded and being confronted by Sesshomaru.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?"

"Protect? The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such." Tame went back to her human like form and walked out of the trees.

"My lord it's time." Inutaisho looked at her and ran past his son to get to his beloved Izayoi. Tama looked at Sesshomaru, but he had already begun to walk away from the snowy beach.

"He loves her Sesshomaru, you can't change that." He ignored her words and left her standing in the falling snow. She felt a stabbing sensation of cold that had nothing to do with the weather. _I promised we would speak when I return, just wait until I can get back to you my love. _Tama sifted again and quickly ran back to Izayoi's mansion only to see it burning. _No. _Tama ran past the soldiers shooting flaming arrows and into the mansion. As she crashed through one of the walls she saw Inutaisho crossing swords with a human samurai that Tama had seen hanging around Lady Izayoi the past few days.

"Lord Inutaisho let me fight him; you need to be with Lady Izayoi. Please me lord." Tama pulled out her sai and started to run over to them when Inutaisho barked at her.

"I asked you to watch over Izayoi. Go to her quickly Tama!" Tama stopped.

"Lord Inutaisho she needs you more then she needs me. You can still be with them my lord just leave and let me fight him." Inutaisho growled and pushed the human off of him so he could look at her.

"I will die tonight protecting my loved ones. I am still your lord and I am ordering you to protect Izayoi and my son Inuyasha. NOW GO!" _Lord Inutaisho._ Tama ran out of the mansion just before it completely collapsed. Through the smell of thick smoke and blood she caught the scent Izayoi. Tama quickly ran to where she was and scared her when she spoke Izayoi's name from the shadows.

"Wh…who's there?" Tama stepped closer to her and showed her empty hands as a sign of peace.

"Lady Izayoi my name is Tama and I was sent by Lord Inutaisho to protect you."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"I promised him that I would protect you and Inuyasha so even if you don't believe me I will still watch over you." Izayoi looked at the child crying in her arms and then back Tama.

"How did you know his name was Inuyasha?"

"Because Lord Inutaisho told me what he named his son." Tama approached Izayoi and looked down at the silver haired baby wailing into the night.

"May I?" Izayoi hesitated before she reluctantly handed her son to Tama. Tama cuddled the tiny newborn to her chest to shield him from the cold and to try and calm him. Gradually the wails turned to whimpers and the whimpers died down light coos.

"Thank you. What is your name?" Tama handed the now calm child to his exhausted mother.

"My name is Tama and we need to get you somewhere safe Lady Izayoi."

"I have no place to go."

"Lord Inutaisho bought a home for you in a village that is closer to his domain in the western lands. I will take you there and help you and Inuyasha get settled." Tama shifted back to her demon form and bent to let Izayoi onto her back. Tama moved slowly enough as to not wake the now slumbering Inuyasha.

(2 days later)

"Are you sure you have to leave Tama?" Izayoi sat across from Tama and sipped the tea Tama had poured for her. Tama held Inuyasha in her arms as she began to stand up.

"I have to announce the passing of Lord Inutaisho. Besides they are my people Lady Izayoi and they will need me now more than ever. With Lord Inutaisho's death my father will step down as demon Lieutenant and I will take his place. I must be going, but I will return when I can." Tama handed the baby back to his mother and turned to leave the home when Inuyasha erupted into shrieks.

"He already misses you." Tama smiled and walked back over to the crying child. She stroked a finger down his soft cheek and ran her thumb over one of his silver dog ears. _You'll grow into them kiddo._ Inuyasha quieted down and Tama took her leave.

When Tama entered the great hall of his father's house Sesshomaru already knew the fate that had befallen the great dog general. _See what falling in love leads to. I will never be so foolish. _

"I will take my father's place as General of the Western lands. Does anyone object?" Sesshomaru looked at the faces of all the demons that stood in his father's….in his home. "Very well then everyone go to your homes and grieve the loss of Lord Inutaisho there. I will call a council with my vassals within the next few days. Now be gone." As the room cleared out only Tama remained. She walked over to him looked him in the eyes. _Fearless as always. _

"You should know that he died with honor."

"He died a fool's death. That is all love will bring you." Tama inhaled sharply.

"Love is not what killed him Sesshomaru. He died protecting the people he loved, but loving them is not what killed him."

"If he hadn't fallen in love with that human tramp then he would not have died."

"Lady Izayoi is no tramp and she is the mother of brother."

"He is not my brother. He is a half demon." Sesshomaru tried to turn away from Tama's angry, blazing eyes, but she got in his path again.

"Inuyasha is you're brother Sesshomaru and you not treat him like some lowly creature."

"He is lowly."

"He is the son of the great Lord Inutaisho and you will give him the respect that goes with that title."

"He is beneath me."

"Just like love is beneath you?" Sesshomaru quickly turned to her and crowded her until she had to begin to back away from him.

"Yes Tama, love, the half breed, humans, all of them are beneath me."

"Am I beneath you as well?" Sesshomaru had made her retreat as far as she could and then growled low in his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"Am I beneath your notice? Me, the pathetically weak female that loves you, am I beneath you?" _Of course you are not beneath me. You are the only thing I would miss if it were gone. _

"I will never feel love for you Tama, but I do not think of you as beneath me."

Tama recoiled as if she had been physically slapped. _Well now you know where he stands._

"Once the council is over my Lord I will be scarce around here. I will be in a village not for if there is a need for me, but I will no longer be staying in the room your father gave to me. I will begin to pack my things at once." Tama stepped around him and walked to the door.

"Tama I want you to be my lieutenant, there is no need for you to move out now that my father has passed. This is my home and you will stay in it." Tama refused to turn around and let him see her eyes brimming with tears.

"You will use the title that I have earned when addressing me Lord Sesshomaru. I will be your lieutenant, but that is all I will be to you from now one." Tama left Sesshomaru staneding speechless in the great hall as she quickly walked to her chambers and let all the tears she'd been fighting back for years flow down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"Tama do you have to go to the war council?" The young Inuyasha whined as he walked along side of Tama holding a huge fish that they had caught.

"Lord Sesshomaru has informed me that we are on the brink of war with the eastern wolf tribe."

"When did my brother tell you that?" Tama slid the door opened and let Inuyasha walk in so he could put their catch on the table before his mother. "Here mother we caught a fish for dinner." Inuyasha sounded very proud of himself. Izayoi smiled and bent to kiss his forehead.

"I shall prepare it immediately, thank you dear." Inuyasha grabbed Tama's hand and lead her to the backyard. He wanted her to show him how to fight again.

"Who did my bother tell you about the war Tama?"

"He knows that I stay here with you. He waited until I was alone to deliver the missive." Inuyasha picked up the wooden sword that Tama had carved for him when he was 4 and began to swing it around.

"If he knows where we live then how come he never wants to see me?" Tama grabbed a large stick off the ground and turned to face Inuyasha.

"It's complicated kiddo. Sesshomaru isn't a very social person." Inuyasha charged at her and Tama brushed him off quickly.

"What does social mean?" Another charge, another block.

"It means he doesn't like meeting people." Inuyasha stopped his attack and looked at her very confused.

"But didn't he call you to a meeting?" Tama laughed and swung the sword at him causing him to block.

"I said it was complicated kiddo. No one understands Sesshomaru, not even me anymore." Tama smacked Inuyasha on the bottom with her stick. He stumbled and tried to regain his balance.

"Did you used to understand him?" Inuyasha lunged and thrust the sword at her side. Tama grabbed what would be the blade and pulled him close to her before roughly pushing him away with her palm. As he fell on ass Tama remembered when Sesshomaru had pushed her away like that after their first kiss. _Maybe I never really understood him. _Tama quickly knelt by Inuyasha and helped him up again.

"Tama, mother says you were my bother's best friend. Is that really true?" Tama playfully tugged on one of Inuyasha's ears and watched him get flustered.

"I'm your best friend now so you can just forget about Sesshomaru." Inuyasha pushed her hand away from his ears and hugged her tight around her waist.

"Hurry and come back ok, mother really misses you when you go away."

"Just your mother huh?" Another playful ear tug.

"I might miss you just a little bit. Just please hurry back alright, so mom doesn't have to worry." Tama hugged the little half demon back and shifted to get back to Sesshomaru's palace.

Sesshomaru had been waiting for Tama and now that she stepped into the council room he called the meeting to order.

"I have received an issue of war from the eastern wolf demon tribe. If we do not rise to the challenge they will take it as a sign of weakness and invade our lands." The room burst into an uproar and Sesshomaru watched Tama stand up from her seat and raise her hand up to silence the crowd. At once the noise died down and Tama looked strait at him.

"What good will fighting a war do? You say that they will see us as weak if we do not fight, but I think that they will see _you_ as weak if you do not force us to fight. Your father would never force his people to fight a war when he knew that talking could bring peace." Everyone looked at Sesshomaru and awaited his response.

"I have tried to negotiate peace, but they will not hear of it. War is the only thing that they will respond to so we shall fight them until they know their place and retreat back to their homes with their tails between their legs." The men all cheered and Sesshomaru told everyone to rest up because they would leave the day after tomorrow. As they all exited the room Tama marched up to him and slapped him across the face. He didn't have time to recover from the shock of being struck before she was yelling at him.

"You would plunge us into a war for the sake of your damn pride! Who the fuck do you think you are?" She went to slap him again, but he caught her wrist.

"I didn't see it coming the first time; do not think you will get away with striking me twice."

"You basterd. You arrogant fucker! Do the lives of your people mean nothing to you?"

"Would you rather I be seen as weak?"

"This all comes back to that damned pride of yours. Why can you not even discuss a treaty with the wolf demons? Your father would have…"

"I am not my father and you sill cease comparing me to him."

"If you were half the man you father was…"  
"I am ten times the man my father was! He was weak!"

"And you are a fool!" Tama ripped her wrist out of Sesshomaru's grasp and spat at his feet. Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to throttle her. "Go to hell." Tama turned her back on him again.

"I'm already in hell thanks to you." Tama stopped at the door.

"How did I put you through hell?" Sesshomaru couldn't resist the urge to touch Tama. He walked up behind her and placed his hand on waist.

"The last time you turned your back on me was 7 years ago. When you walked away you took any ounce of joy I had with you. If a war is the only way to have you by my side again then so be it." Tama turned around and looked into his eyes for the first time since she's left him 7 years ago.

"You'd start a war to be with me again?" _I would do anything to be with you again._ Tama slapped him again. "You selfish son of a bitch!" He let Tama slap him two more times before he cupped her face and kissed her. She pushed him away and slapped at his chest. "No! You don't get to kiss me like nothing has changed. You don't get to act like you didn't break my heart." Sesshomaru kissed her again, ignoring her slaps until she stopped fighting him and started kissing him back. They kissed each other until they had to stop for breath even then Sesshomaru could keep his lips from roaming across Tama's neck and face.

Tama was drowning in the sensations that Sesshomaru was creating. _How can he make me burn with love and anger at the same time? _Sesshomaru pulled the bead necklace that he'd given her out of where it had been tucked away in her kimono and smiled.

"Will you fight alongside me?"

"I swore that I would always fight with you." Tama felt tear building up and tried to turn her face away. _Do not cry in front of him. _Sesshomaru licked the tear that had slipped out and kissed the corner of her eye.

"Go and get ready. I will meet you at the human's home and we will do to battle together." He backed away and let Tama regain her control.

"You could go and say hello to Inuyasha."

"I will not talk to the half breed."

"He's your brother. He asks me about you, often." Sesshomaru snorted and kissed her cheek.

"Go and prepare. I don't know when this war will end."

"Why do you have to go to war?" Inuyasha pouted and kicked a pile of leaves.

"I know this will be hard for you Inuyasha, but I will try and come back to you as soon as I can. I may be gone awhile so you're going to have to take care of your mother while I'm gone." Tama tried to pull him to her, but he shrugged her off and ran into the forest. The next morning Tama said goodbye to Izayoi and just before she left the house Inuyasha threw open the door and thrust something into Tama's hands.

"This will keep you safe while you're out fighting." Tama looked at her hands and smiled. It was a flower that had been incased in amber and Inuyasha had turned it into a necklace. Tama put the necklace on and tucked it next to the one Sesshomaru had given her.

"It's beautiful kiddo, thank you. You need to be brave and take care of your mother kiddo and if any demon gives you a hard time you tell them that Tama will track them down and they'll back off." When Tama walked outside Inuyasha followed after her.

"Tama wait!"

"What kiddo?" Inuyasha held out his hand and gave Tama an arrowhead on a string.

"It's for my brother. He needs to be safe too." Tama kissed his cheek and walked into the forest.

"See how much he cares about you? The least you could do is thank him." Sesshomaru snorted and grabbed the necklace out of Tama's hand.

"He is just a foolish little half breed. I will not thank him." Sesshomaru tucked the arrowhead into his kimono and walked away from Tama.

"He reminds me so much of you."


	11. Chapter 11 LEMON

Ch.11

Another battle ended, but the war continued on. Though they had won this evening it seemed like Tama would never be able to go home. Tama walked into the medical tent and the scent of blood, herbs, and death hit her in waves.

"Lady Tama, he won't stop calling for you." Tama walked over to where Kenji lay on a pallet bleeding from a hole in his abdomen. She knelt down beside him and took his hand in hers. Kenji's eyes tried to focus on her face, but they still looked clouded.

"Shh Kenji I'm here now." A weak smile spread across his face even as he winced in pain.

"Tama I thought you wouldn't make it back in time."  
"Don't talk like that. You're going to make it." Kenji tightened his grip on her hand as another wave of pain radiated though out his body.

"I needed to tell you that I always loved you even though I knew someone else had already stolen your heart. He better be worthy of you." Tama stroked Kenji's hair back from his sweat covered brow and kissed his knuckles.

"I'm so sorry my friend."

"Tama could you sing for me? I want your voice to be the last thing I hear." Tama nodded and began to sing to him. The spasms of pain that had racked his body slowed and then stopped. His eyes closed and his breathing became peaceful as he drifted off. Even after his chest stopped moving she continued to sing. When the song was finished Tama choked back her tears and smoothed her hand down Kenji's still face.

"You were a better man than I deserved. May you find peace knowing I wish I could have given my heart to you." Tama stood up and left the tent as so she could find Sesshomaru. When she found him he was looking out at the stream that ran alongside the camp ground. Tama flung herself at Sesshomaru and wept openly. He held her to his chest while she cried.

"Sesshomaru I beg of you to end this war. I cannot watch anyone else die. Please just end this damn war before I go mad." Sesshomaru stroked her hair and looked down at her.

"Is that what you truly want Tama?"  
"Yes, please do whatever it takes just end this so we can go home." Sesshomaru sighed and tilted her chin up.

"I will do everything in my power to end this for you." He brushed her tears away with his thumb and kissed her soundly on her lips. Tama felt his arm slide behind her knees and pick her up. He kept his lips against hers the whole time as he walked them to his tent and slid her down to his pallet.

"Sesshomaru what are you…?"  
"I will have this night with you. It has been to long since you have slept beside me and you will not deny me tonight." _He's right, I will deny him nothing._ Tama reached up and grabbed his hair to pull him down to her. He gave her a passionate kiss before pulling away from her to remove his armor. He removed all but his pants before return to Tama. She had stripped off her own armor, but couldn't help but admire the display of Sesshomaru's muscles as he bared his body from the waist up. _How long as it been since I have felt his heat against me? _Tama placed her hands on Sesshomaru's back and loving stroked every inch of him that she could get to. She kissed his shoulders and up his spinal column. She could feel his body tremble will each tender kiss she placed upon his flesh. Sesshomaru turned around and peeled her kimono off of her body. Every ounce of flesh that he exposed he dropped a kiss to it. As the kimono pooled around her waist and her breasts were bared she felt his hot gaze on them. He cupped one while a kissed and licked at the other. He sucked the nipple into his mouth and Tama threw her head back in pleasure. When Sesshomaru bit her nipple a moan burst from Tama's throat and she was aching between her thighs.

"Sesshomaru don't tease me. I need you." Sesshomaru chuckled into Tama's ear and gently bit her lobe.

"I will not rush this night with you, no matter how much you beg." Sesshomaru tugged the rest of her kimono off and let it fall to the floor. Tama waited for the blush that she always spread across her body when she was intimate with Sesshomaru to appear, but it didn't. She was confident and bold as she rose to her knees and licked his chest. Tama kissed Sesshomaru's navel and slowly tugged his pants down. When Sesshomaru's cock sprang out from his pants Tama licked her lips and heard Sesshomaru groan.

"And you call me a tease?" Tama licked the underside of his shaft and he choked on his words. When Tama took him in her mouth and roughly sucked on him Sesshomaru grabbed her hair and tried to pull her away.

"Tama you must stop this." Tama looked up at him as she swirled her tongue around the head and he almost came undone. "Stop this now!"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't stop I won't last much longer." Tama smirked up at him and he couldn't help but kiss that smirk off her face.

"Lay back for me." Tama did as he asked and stretched out on the pallet. Sesshomaru kissed up her calves and looked at all the beauty that was Tama.

"I love you." Just like that the words Tama had waited to hear slipped from his lips and those lips were now kissing up the insides of her thighs. Just when Tama was going to make him say it again he licked her core and she shattered. Sesshomaru licked at her clit making her climax go on and on, she screamed until her throat went hoarse. When her body finally stopped quaking Sesshomaru crawled up her body and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Tama." Tama's eyes flooded with tears and she kissed every inch of his face that she could reach. When Sesshomaru entered Tama she dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her again and again. As Sesshomaru's thrusts increased in speed and force Tama dragged her claws down his back and he growled in her ear. Just as the tension built in Tama again so did Sesshomaru's moans in her ears. Tama felt Sesshomaru's whole body tighten and then he released inside of her. His climax sent her into another orgasm of her own and as they came together Tama felt all the love he had to offer filling her up.

They made love 3 more times before Tama began to drift off to sleep. Sesshomaru untangled herself from her hair and kissed her shoulder.

"I wish I could have told I loved you sooner."

"I wish you had too." Tama replied sleepily. Sesshomaru watched as Tama's heavy lidded eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. _I promised that I would do everything in my power to end this war for you. Please remember that?_

"You are the only woman I will ever love." Sesshomaru left Tama sleeping on his pallet as he stood up and dressed to leave his tent. When Sesshomaru entered the tent of the leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe he tried to not to gag at her blatantly sexual display. Megumi had her black hair down and only a shear kimono that had carelessly been thrown on.

"What will it take to end this war Megumi?"

"Don't like fighting Sesshomaru? Or it that little bitch of yours that wants this fight to stop this war?"

"You will not speak of her like that."

"I will end this only if you agree to make me your bride." Sesshomaru growled. _If this is all I can do Tama then you must forgive me. _

"I will make you my mate. Now end this war." Megumi brought out the treaty and Sesshomaru signed it. Megumi poured Sesshomaru some sake.

"A toast to a new and peaceful future." As Sesshomaru drank he realized to late that the sake was drugged and the last thing he saw before he passed out was Megumi's wolfish smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

When Tama woke up she wasn't surprised to find the pallet empty, but she was surprised by how much she had overslept. Usually she was up checking on supplies and seeing to the wounded by sunrise, but today it was well past 9 in the morning. Tama slid her kimono on and walked to the stream to bathe. As Tama stripped back out of her clothing and waded into the water she heard a rustling in the bushes and then a small gasp. Tama spun around and saw a young wolf demon no older than Inuyasha. His long black hair was pulled back and his eyes were cast downward as a blush spread across his entire face turning a bright shade of red. Tama couldn't help but smile at him for being embarrassed for catching her bathing.

"It's alright little one, I'm not upset with you. What is your name?"

"Megumi says you're evil." Tama rinsed her hair out and let her hair fall to cover her body.

"You know who I am?" The little boy nodded and looked up at her.

"You're the dog lieutenant Tama, one of the most powerful demons and second in command to Lord Sesshomaru." Tama smiled.

"Well you know so much about me wolf cub, you should at least tell me your name." The little boy thought about it for a bit and then nodded at her.

"My name's Koga. You know, Megumi said you'd kill me as soon as look at me, so how come you're not trying to hurt me?" Tama laughed lightly.

"Well Koga I didn't want this war in the first place. I would rather just go home because I've got a little boy waiting for me." Koga smiled and then jumped when he heard his name called from the trees.

"Koga you know better than to wonder off like that." Megumi walked up to the stream and Koga looked down again. _Don't be afraid of her buddy she's just an over grown bitch. _Tama went back to bathing and listened to Megumi yell at the young demon for wandering away from camp.

"Go find Ginta and Hakkaku and get back to camp." Koga looked back at Tama and she gave him a quick wink. Koga ran off and Megumi turned her full attention onto Tama.

"Well I've heard the men talking about your beauty, but now that I see you I know that they didn't do you justice. You're breath taking." Tama rung out her hair and flipped it over her shoulder.

"You are quite the looker yourself Megumi, but that is not what you wanted to talk to me about. What is it you want to say to me?" Megumi's lips took on a wolfish smile and she toyed with her hair.

"Sesshomaru came to my tent to discuss ending the war." _So that's were he has been this morning. _

"Did you come to a peaceful solution?" Megumi nodded.

"Yes we did. As of last night I am Sesshomaru's intended bride and you and I are now allies." Tama's heart stopped for a moment and she had to clear her throat to speak.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night Sesshomaru came to my tent and begged me to end this war. The only way I would end it was if he promised to make me his bride and he agreed. Feel free to congratulate us. I think when we have our first girl we shall name her after you. You will be godmother to our children won't you?" _This has to be some kind of sick joke. He just told me that he loves me, he wouldn't go and take this whore as a bride. _Tama couldn't catch her breath, she was getting dizzy and her vision was beginning to grow hazy. Tama caught the scent of Sesshomaru on Megumi's skin and she knew that she was telling the truth. Megumi smiled and leisurely strolled up to Tama in the water.

"I was with you last night, he reeked of your scent, but I was the one he spent the whole night with and I'm the one he's going to wake up to for the rest of his life. Even if he wanted to be with you, even if he loves you, I wouldn't give him to you." Tama didn't think about what she did, it felt like her body just acted on its own. Tama's arm was a blur as it shot out and went threw Megumi's chest right where her heart was. Tama felt her heart beating in her grasp and Megumi's eyes went wide with shock as she looked into Tama's cold face. Tama squeezed Megumi's heart and she gasped in pain.

"You can't do this you bitch. You know the law…." Tama crushed her heart and ripped it out of her chest. Just before all the life faded from Megumi's eyes Tama pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Rot in hell you heartless bitch." Tama threw her body back into the stream and let the water carry her corpse away. Tama washed off the blood and dressed before going back to the campsite. On of the officers ran up to Tama and knelt before her.

"Lady Tama we have entered into an alliance with the wolf demon tribe. The war is over my lady." Tama nodded and walked past him and threw open the flap of the medical tent. The was Sesshomaru informing everyone that he had struck a peace treaty with the wolf demons and that we would be packing up and headed home within the hour. When Sesshomaru tried to speak to her she brushed him aside and knelt down by Kenji's lifeless body. Tama unsheathed Kenji's katana and cut off a lock of her hair to place in his hand.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. You didn't deserve to die." Tama stood back up and left Sesshomaru back in the tent.

Tama hadn't spoken a word to him since the night before, now that she was behind him walking the two headed dragon that she had given to him years ago. He still didn't have a name for the creature, but it was fond of her and she insisted that she walk with him. _Why is she acting so cold towards me? Last night she was begging me to end this war and now it's over and still she looks miserable. _As they crossed over into their western lands a foot man ran up to Sesshomaru and handed him a missive. Sesshomaru read over it and halted the travel party.

"Megumi's body had washed up on the bank of a river. Her heart was ripped out of her chest, but they can't find the heart anywhere." Tama stepped forward and opened up a pouch that she had been carrying. Inside was a bloody heart. _No. _

"Lady Tama you killed Megumi?"

"I did."

"You know that the crime of killing an ally is punishable by death." Tama nodded and allowed herself to have he hands bound behind her back. _Tama how could you do this? _Tama was placed on the two headed dragons back and one of the officers held his reins to lead him on. Tama refused to look at him and as they rode up to the palace she kept her head held high even as people gasped at the sight of her in chains. Tonga was at the gate to great the party and couldn't hide his shock to see his own daughter being carted around like a traitor.

"Tama what is going…" Tama refused to look anywhere but strait ahead.

Tama was lead to a room at the far end of the mansion and locked up until she was called to trial. _He slept with her the same night as me. He agreed to marry her the same night he told me that he loved me. _Tama began throwing things around the room. She couldn't rein in her emotions anymore than she could stop the screaming inside her head. _He lied to me, cheated on me, he made me fall in love with him and crushed my heart again and again. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep letting my heart get kicked in the ass. _Tama ripped the bead necklace off her neck and all the beads dropped to the floor and his silver hair that had been the string slipped between her fingers. Tama slipped out of the window and dropped to the ground. _This time I will not come back to you. _Tama ran back to the village, back to Inuyasha.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

When Tama walked through the door of Izayoi's home she had expected Inuyasha to run up to her and squeeze her legs until his arms were sore, but the one who greeted her was Myoga the flea.

"Lady Tama thank goodness you're back. Master Inuyasha had given up hope and Lady Izayoi…" Myoga trailed off and looked to the dim light that came from Izayoi's room. Tama felt the world slow down when she entered Izayoi's room and saw her laying there, sweat on her brow, laboring for breath. _Not again. _Inuyasha sat by her side with a wooden sword, ready to protect her.

"Inuyasha." He spun around and Tama didn't even recognize see the young child that he had been when she left. In 3 years Inuyasha had grown harder, no longer the sweet, carefree kid that she had left. _I'm not the only one who's changed. _When Inuyasha realized who he was talking to he dropped the sword and stood up slowly.

"I thought you'd never come back."

"I promised you that I would come back and have I ever broken a promise?" Inuyasha didn't try and hug her like she had expected him to, instead he looked down at his obviously dying mother. "How long has she been like this?" Tama knelt down beside him and got a better look at Izayoi.

"Since last winter. She keeps calling out for you, she always knew that you would come back." Just then Izayoi's eyes opened and she focused them on Tama. Weakly she smiled and Tama took her hand to comfort her.

"You're back, thank goodness you are safe. Inuyasha I need to talk to Tama please leave us." Inuyasha nodded and left them alone.

"Forgive me Lady Izayoi, I did not think it would take so long to get back. How are you feeling?" Izayoi struggled to breathe.

"I've only managed to hold on because I couldn't leave Inuyasha alone. Now I can pass on in peace, but you must take care on him. Promise me."

"I promise my lady." Just as the words left her lips a cold chill passed through the room and just as the candle next to Izayoi went out so was her life extinguished. Tama stood up and saw Inuyasha looking at her from the doorway.

"She's dead isn't she?" Tama walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him so tight that she heard his back crack.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see this. I wish that you would never have to know the pain of watching someone die." Tama didn't realize that she was crying until Inuyasha's tear filled eyes looked up at her and then hugged her tighter.

"It's ok Tama, sometimes people just get sick." Tama dried her eyes and then tugged on Inuyasha's ears. When he went to brush her off she grabbed his hand.

"You don't need to act brave all the time kiddo, sometimes the only thing that you need to do is cry." Inuyasha buried his head into Tama's stomach and cried until he was all out of tears. Tama rubbed his back until his shoulders stopped shaking and when he looked up at her with his red, puffy eyes Tama's heart melted.

"Kiddo we can't stay here anymore. I'm no longer a lieutenant and people may come looking for me. We'll give your mother a proper burial and then we'll travel together." Inuyasha looked around Tama at his mother's lifeless form and nodded.

"Mom never let me go out because she was afraid of what might happen. I want to see more than just a village that hates me." The next day Tama buried Izayoi under a tree and marked the spot with a grave stone. Inuyasha left his wooden sword at the grave so that she would always be protected. Tama and Inuyasha walked away and looked forward to the future.

When Sesshomaru went to check on Tama at sunrise he found her cell trashed and empty. _What drove you to this Tama? _Sesshomaru bent down and picked up a handful of glass beads and growled. _She's not coming back this time. _When all the beads had been picked up and put into a pouch that he tied to his waist Sesshomaru looked out the window and tried to catch a lingering scent of Tama in the air. _I know exactly where she's go. _When Sesshomaru kicked open the door to the human's home he found it empty.

"Lord Sesshomaru what a surprise. What brings you here my lord?" Myoga landed on Sesshomaru's shoulder and he was very tempted to crush him.

"Where is Tama? I know she was her until very resently."

"She has left already my lord."

"Where is the human woman?"  
"She died last night my lord."

"And the boy?"

"Your brother Inuyasha is with Lady Tama." Sesshomaru snorted and brushed the flea off his shirt.

"Go to my kingdom and tell them that I'm going to bring back Tama. She will be brought back alive make sure her father knows that." Sesshomaru scented the air again and headed in the direction that Tama's scent was coming from. _I will bring you back, whether you like it or not._


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

(Present day Inuyasha….the feudal ear? Fuck it, the Inuyasha gang is hunting for the jewel shards and Naraku has a shit load that's the time frame I'm working with.)

"Inuyasha can we please stop and get some food?" Shippo whined from the basket of Kagome's "bike". He snorted and kept on walking.

"Ask Kagome if she brought any of her future snacks."

"I don't have anymore Inuyasha, we need to stop and rest anyway. Look up there, it's a tea house. Let's stop there for a bit." Inuyasha reluctantly agreed and when they entered the tea house they were greeted by a very pregnant woman.

"Welcome. Please take a seat and I'll be there the help you in a minute." As the woman heaved herself out of a chair and waddled over to them she grew short of breath.

"My, it's been awhile since we've had such a diverse group of travelers. Let me guess, monk," she pointed to Miroku, "demon slayer," Sango, "fox demon," Shippo, "a very odd priestess," Kagome, "and you young man, you are half dog demon." She pointed to Inuyasha. The woman smiled knowing that she had gotten them all right.

"Well done my lady, how did you deduce that?" Miroku said in wonderment. The woman laughed and placed her hand over her belly.

"My husband is a dog demon. I have 16 half dog demon children so I should know what they look like."

"You have 16 children?" Sango squawked.

"Oh yes dear 17 if you include this one." She rubbed her stomach. Suddenly a feminine voice piped up from the kitchen.

"Meiko, you know you shouldn't be on your feet." Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of the voice and whipped his head around to the kitchen door. A tall female with long russet hair, a coy smile, and dancing teal eyes came into the dining room. He hadn't seen her since she told him not to pursue the shikon jewel.

"Tama."

When Tama walked into the dining room so that Meiko wouldn't have to serve the new guests she didn't expect to see Inuyasha. Tama dropped the tray she had in her hands and stopped dead in her tracks. _Can this really be you? _Inuyasha stood up from the table and Tama couldn't help, but open her arms like she always had to greet him. She was shocked when he actually ran into them and hugged her like he had when he was a child. Tama hugged him tight and teaseling tugged on his ear.

"How can this be? I saw you pinned to that tree by the sacred arrow, when did you get free?" Inuyasha pulled back from her, a little embarrassed by his sudden display of affection, and looked at the oddly dressed women at the table.

"Kagome pulled the arrow out and now we are on the hunt for the sacred jewel shards." Tama went over to the table and was introduced to all of his travel companions. She could tell that the oddly priestess was in love with you little Inuyasha and by the way he smiled around her he loved her as well. _I knew you'd find a reason to stay as you are. _

"So tell me about these sacred jewel shards, why are they so important, and who is this Naraku person?"

"Naraku is a demon that was created when a human bandit absorbed many demons. When the shikon jewel shattered the shards were scattered and Naraku is hunting the shards to increase his power." Tama reached into her kimono and pulled out 5 pink jewel shards.

"These wouldn't happen to be the shards that you're looking for are they?"

"How did you get those?" Tama shrugged and put them in Inuyasha's hand.

"One day a shard fell from the sky and I picked it up, soon after lesser demons began trying to attack me to get a hold of the shard and when I defeated them I took the shard that they possessed."

"Why did you keep them if you didn't intend to use them?"

"I have no need for the false power that comes with this jewel. Lesser demons go insane with power if they get even the smallest taste of it. I wanted to keep the shards away from demons that would abuse the power that it can bestow on people," Tama looked out of a window and saw the sun beginning to set, "It's getting late you and your friends should stay with me and my family." Kagome spoke up for the first time.

"Would that be alright with your family?" Meiko smiled at the group and laughed as a swarm of half demon children ran out of the kitchen screaming.

"My husband would be honored to have you stay with us, besides we have plenty of room." Just then a huge dog demon with a barrel chest, a wooly beard, and russet hair pulled back in a bun.

"Tama your brothers and sisters are ready for you to go and play with them."

"Dad this is Inuyasha, Lord Inutaisho's son, and his travel companions. They will be staying with us for the night." Tonga looked at Inuyasha and dropped to one knee.

"Lord Inuyasha, it is an honor to meet the second son of my oldest and dearest friend. I wish he could have seen how you turned out, he would have been proud to see how my Tama raised you. He did well when he chose her to watch over you." Tama smiled at her father and patted his shoulder.

"Enough of that, Meiko close up for tonight, dad please make some rooms ready for out guests, please come with me guys and I'll introduce you to my brothers and sisters."

"Master Jaken, has Lord Sesshomaru ever been in love?" Rin sat on Ah-Un's back as Jaken held the reins and walk behind Lord Sesshomaru.

"What are you going on about you foolish girl? Lord Sesshomaru would never feel such useless emotion like love."

"But he always seems to be looking for something and at night I've seen holding something while he looks at the moon. Did he lose the person that he loved?"

"The great Lord Sesshomaru has no need for love."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru stopped in front of them, but didn't bother to look at them.

"Yes my lord?"

"The sun is setting, we shall rest here tonight." Rin slid off Ah-Un and when the dragon laid down she slept next to him, using him as a pillow. Rin drifted off and awoken some time in the night when she heard Lord Sesshomaru moving around. Sesshomaru sniffed the air repeatedly and then took off deep into the forest.

"Ah-Un wake up Lord Sesshomaru is going somewhere." The beasts cracked their eyes and slowly stood up when Rin got in their back. Ah-Un ran into the forest following Sesshomaru's scent.

_Finally! After 250 years of searching I've caught the scent._ Sesshomaru ran until the trees became blurs. Just as the forest came to an end Sesshomaru stopped and his breath caught in his chest. Tama was sitting on the steps of a mansion looking up at the moon running the ends of her hair along her bottom lip. _Some things never change._ Just then Ah-Un burst into the clearing with Rin on its back.

When the two headed dragon ran out of the forest and strait for her Tama couldn't help, but smile. Tama stood up and stroked the dragon's necks when he stopped in front of her. The dragon made a slight purring sound in its throats and then Tama noticed the small human girl on his back.

"Well hello what's you're name?"

"Rin ma'am, do you know Ah-Un?" Ah-Un? Well at least they had names now.

"I did a very long time ago. What are you doing out so late dear, where is you family?" Rin looked down and hugged one of the dragon's necks.

"My parents were killed."

"I'm sorry Rin, where are you staying now?"

"With Jaken and… oh no we left Jaken alone back in the forest!" Just then Tama sniffed the air and her eyes widened. _No. _Tama looked at the edge of the forest and saw the one person she had been avoiding for 250 years.

Sesshomaru walked to where Tama was speaking with Rin and tried to find the words to say. He'd been looking for her for so long, but now that she was right in front of him there were no words that seemed right.

"Tama. It has been awhile." Rin looked from Sesshomaru to Tama and, but kept quiet.

"Sesshomaru how did you….who did you find me?"

"I've been looking for you for since the moment I found that room empty; did you think you could hide forever?"

"I was doing a damn good job of hiding; I thought I could keep it up for as long as I need to." Just then Inuyasha and Tonga came out of the house and watched Sesshomaru. Inuyasha held his Tessaiga and stood like he was ready to fight.

"Inuyasha stand down. I can handle this."

"Lord Sesshomaru what do you require of my daughter?"

"Tonga you know that Tama is wanted for the murder of an ally of the western lands. She will return to the kingdom and face trial as she should have 250 years ago. If you fight me you will be arrested for harboring and fugitive."

"Sesshomaru do not drag my family into this. I will go with you." Inuyasha tried to step in, but Tama held up her hand to stop him. "When I ran away the first time it was because I had someone that I needed to get back to. Inuyasha needed me then, but now I can finally go back and settle all of this. I know what I have done and I will accept the repercussions of my actions. I will go with you Sesshomaru." Tama walked up to Sesshomaru and looked him strait in the eyes. "And this time I will not run."


	15. Chapter 15

CH. 15

"And this time I will not run." Tama held her head with all the pride she possessed. _Still so strong even though I know you want to leave me again. _Tama held out her hands in order for Sesshomaru to bind her wrists, but he just looked at them and took Ah-Un's reigns to lead him back into the forest.

"You said you wouldn't run. I trust you to keep your word." Sesshomaru led Ah-Un and Rin into the forest, but stopped when he realized Tama wasn't following him.

"I would ask that I could say goodbye to my family Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru could barely stifle his surprise. Tama had only asked him for one other thing in her life and the last time he did he lost her. _Why is it I can not refuse her when she asks me so prettily? _Sesshomaru nodded and watched her as she walked to her father and the human female at his side. _Another dog demon falls victim to the charms of a human. _

Tama walked to her father and Meiko and hugged them tight.

"We knew this day would come dad, I don't have to hide any more. Meiko thank you for coming into my dad's life and giving me all of these brothers and sisters. Please tell them not to worry, I'm just going on another adventure, ok?" Tama walked over to Inuyasha and tugged on his ear, as usual he tried to shrug her off. "Looks like I'm leaving you again kiddo."

"I'm not a kid anymore Tama and you can run away again."

"I gave him my word that I wouldn't and I always keep my word, you know that." Tama kissed the top of Inuyasha's head and smiled. "Don't let this one get away kiddo. I can tell that you love her." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome and blushed. He saw the amber pendant that was tucking into Tama's kimono and smiled.

"They won't execute you, I'll make sure of it."

"Not you're call kiddo. I'm just glad I got to see you again." Tama held Inuyasha tight and gave his ear one last fond tug. She turned and began to follow after Sesshomaru. When they reached his camp ground a green imp with a staff was running around in a panic.

"My lord thank goodness you found Rin, she must have snuck away while I rested. Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stepped on the imp and walked to a tree where he sat down to rest. Rin knelt down by the imp and helped him up.

"Master Jaken this is Tama, she's going to be traveling with us from now on." Jaken looked at Tama and dropped down to his knees to bow to her.

"You are Lady Tama," he stuttered, "You are one of the greatest demonesses to live. Even I have heard stories of your bravery and beauty, neither of which was exaggerated."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jaken."

"Rin it is time to sleep now."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Tama you can sleep with me and Ah-Un." Tama bunked down next to Ah-Un and Rin snuggled into her side. "Tama could you tell me a story, please?" Tama stroked Rin's hair and nodded.

"Once there was a maiden, the most beautiful maiden in all the land. She could have any man she wanted, but all she wanted to do was prove that she was a strong and brave as all the warriors. There was one warrior that she was determined to beat, a handsome prince the most handsome prince anyone had ever seen, and when she got the chance to fight him she beat him. The prince was very surprised that the young maiden had beaten him and from that grew a very unlikely friendship. As the friendship grew so did the maiden's feelings for the prince."

"She fell in love with him?"

"Hopelessly in love. Never had she felt even a fraction of what she felt for the prince, but he was not the kind to fall in love and when she confessed her feelings he coldly pushed her away."

"That's horrible." Tama smiled as she looked down at Rin's sad little face.

"Yes it was, but the maiden never gave up hope. She made the prince mad with jealousy, she kissed another man and that drove the prince wild. Even though he wouldn't say it the maiden knew with all her heart that the prince loved her. And then the war came and caused the maiden tremendous pain. She had never been surrounded by so much death and it broke her heart like nothing ever had before. It hurt the prince to see her like that and he promised to end the war because he loved her."

"He told her he loved her?"

"He did, but that night he promised to wed another woman." Rin shook her head and look at Tama in disbelief. "When the prince's future bride told the maiden about the arranged marriage she couldn't believe it. She did something very bad and ran away from the prince forever." Rin yawned and hugged Tama's waist tight.

"I feel sorry for the maiden, but I feel sorry for the prince as well. He only wanted to end the war to make the woman he loved happy, but to do that he had to give her up. It's a very sad story."

"Not all stories get to have a happy ending sweetie, most of the time they just end." Rin's steady breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep and when Tama looked over to where Sesshomaru sat she found him staring at her. She looked down at the sleeping human child and then back to Sesshomaru.

"Strange company you keep nowadays. An imp and a human girl?" Sesshomaru shrugged, but kept looking at her. After a span of minutes he finally spoke to her.

"Tama is that how you truly feel it happened?" Tama held up her hand and looked Sesshomaru in the eye.

"Sesshomaru I didn't come with you to talk about what happened between us. I broke the laws of our land and I'm ready to take my punishment, but as for us I think I'd rather just let it die." Tama closed her eyes and opened her mind up for sleep to take her.

Sesshomaru wished he could give Tama what she wanted and let their personal history die, but he seemed unable to let it end like that. _She's going to hear my side of the story before we get to the western back to the palace. I won't just let it end because she says it should. _


	16. Chapter 16

CH. 16

"Master Jaken, don't you think it's odd that Lord Sesshomaru and Tama haven't said a word to each other the whole 4 days that we've been traveling."

"They have spoken to each other you foolish girl." Jaken lead Ah-Un and Rin looked up to see Lord Sesshomaru leading them and behind to see Tama bringing up the rear.

"Tama has said that I need to rest or eat and Lord Sesshomaru has told her that we were resting for the night, but nothing else." Jaken tsked and looked ahead.

"What more should they say to each other. It may have escaped you Rin, but Lady Tama is wanted for treason and Lord Sesshomaru is taking her to the western lands to carry out her sentencing." Rin looked at Tama again wondering what such a kind person could have done to be considered a traitor.

"We will stop here for tonight. Jaken find Rin some food."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken bowed and ran off to collect food for Rin's dinner. Tama stepped forward to help Rin off of Ah-Un's back. She let the dragon run off to the stream to get a drink and walked Rin over to let her bathe. While Tama washed Rin's hair the girl asked her questions.

"Tama why are you wanted for treason?"  
"I killed someone." Rin tensed up, but continued to ask Tama questions.

"Did they deserve die?"

"Does anyone really deserve to die?" Rin shook her head and tilted her head back to look into teal eyes.

"Then why did you do it, if you don't think its right?" Tama sighed and rinsed the soap out of Rin's now clean black locks.

"At the time I was so angry I didn't even think. It was like I didn't have control of my body and before I knew what I had done she was dead."

"Do you regret kill her?" Tama held out a cloth for Rin to dry herself. Tama was lost in thought for awhile; did she really know the answer? "Tama?" She had been quiet longer then she thought. Not only was Rin dried, but she was dressed and waiting for Tama to brush her hair.

"I do not regret ending her life. I wish that I had never been put in the situation, but as for killing her no, I do not regret it." Tama finished combing Rin's hair and then walked her back to where Jaken was grilling her fish. Rin ate in silence and when she was done Tama tucked Rin in for bed and sang to her until she fell asleep. Jaken was sound asleep and so was Ah-Un, when Tama glanced over to see Sesshomaru his eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping like the others. Tama walked back to the stream and stripped off her kimono to bathe.

When Sesshomaru heard Tama leave the camp site his heart rate sped up. _She is not thinking of running is she? _When he followed her and saw her peal the kimono off her body his heart stopped all together. He watched from the shadows as she waded into the clear water and began washing herself. The moonlight danced along her wet skin and it set his blood on fire, he felt it pooling low within him. A cool breeze blew her hair back and caused her nipples to tighten and it took everything in Sesshomaru's power not to ravish her where she stood. _Would she still melt to your touch like she used to? _Tama's long hair clung to every inch of her for and Sesshomaru couldn't help but recall every moment he spent tangled up in that hair. _How I miss being wrapped up in those russet locks. _Another breeze came from behind him and took his scent strait to her nose. Tama looked at him and her breath caught in his throat.

When the wind brought Sesshomaru's scent into her lungs Tama thought she was dreaming, until she looked up and saw the silver haired dog demon watching her from the shadows. Her heart skipped a beat and her whole body felt like it had just gone up in flames. _Why am I feeling like this? I should hate him after all the things he's done to me, so why is when I see him there looking at me with that hungry look I want him to devour me? _Sesshomaru stepped into the moonlight and there was no hiding the lust in his golden eyes. The closer he got to the edge of the stream the more difficult it became to speak.

"I'm bathing, leave me be."

"I won't." Tama gathered her strength and bent down to pick up her kimono.

"If you won't leave then I will." Sesshomaru picked the garment up before she could and threw it behind him.

"If you wish to cover yourself then by all means fetch you kimono." Tama stepped out of the stream and started to walk to where her kimono had been thrown. Just as she got to where Sesshomaru stood she felt his hand land on her upper arm. When she looked up at him her strong façade broke. The desperate look in his eyes made her pause and turn towards him. His hand moved from her arm up her neck and cupped her cheek.

"Please don't do this. I can't do this again." Sesshomaru stepped closer to her and put his nose against her throat to take in her scent.

"Why did you run from me?"

"Why do you think?" Tama tried to get away from him, but he stayed close to her.

"I want to hear you say it." His lips grazed her neck as he waited for her to speak.

"You agreed to marry her." Sesshomaru backed her up and kissed her cheek.

"I would have found a way to get out of it."

"You left me to go to her." He continued to back her up until she came in contact with a tree. Sesshomaru's hands roamed across her body. _I'm losing myself again. _

"You begged me to end the war; I only wanted to make you happy." Tama looked up at the stars and recalled the last night she felt Sesshomaru against him, all the times she had slept next to Inuyasha and watched the stars in the night sky recalling everything about that blissful moment and how her world came crashing down the next day. Her vision was flooded with tears and she felt her heart breaking anew just thinking about what he'd done to her. Tama shoved him away and let her angry tears stream down her cheeks as she confronted him.

"You slept with her the same night you told me you loved me. I could smell you on her, she reeked of you! I waited centuries for those words to be said and you ruined it by taking that whore into your arms. You cheapened your love for me. You gave me everything I ever wanted and for a few hours I felt like my heart was soaring and then she spoke those words to me and my heart was shattered like glass. It took me so long pick up the pieces of my heart and I don't think I found all of them. You were right all along Sesshomaru, I'm weak. I'm so fucking weak and I'm pathetic just like you always said I was."

"I was wrong to say those things, but…"

"Just let me go Sesshomaru. In one more day we'll be back where it all began and when they put me on trial I want them to sentence me to death. I'm guilty and I'm ready for this pain to just end."

"Do you think I'd let you get away from me after I search for over 200 years?" Sesshomaru kissed her roughly and nipped at her neck until she left out a gasp. "I looked all over for you. I waited to catch your scent on every breeze. I watched the moon change and hoped that every day would be the day I had you by my side again." Tama dug her claws into Sesshomaru's back and buried her face into his silky hair.

"I will not give you my heart again."


	17. Chapter 17

CH. 17

"I will not give my heart to you." Sesshomaru kissed her temple and wiped her tears away. He ran his fingers through her hair and felt Tama shudder against him. _This is what peace feels like. _Just when Sesshomaru thought he had Tama she pushed against his chest and covered her naked body.

"I can't let you do this to me again. If we start this I won't want to leave you, but if I stay with you I know I will always hate you for everything that you've done to me." Tama ducked under his arm and picked her kimono up leaving Sesshomaru standing alone in the night. He stood there leaning on the tree letting her words sink in. By the time his heart beat had stopped filling his ears and the words she'd spoken resonated in his head he was looking for her again. He strode up to talk with her again, but she was already asleep next to Rin and he would not deprive her of precious rest. He remembered the last time he tried to rouse her from sleep before she was ready o get up and she'd thrown one of her Sai and nailed him in the shoulder. He opened the silk pouch at his side and pulled out the glass beads he had given her long ago and once again they where strung together by strands of his hair. He slipped the necklace over her head and immediately she sniffed the beads and smiled in her sleep. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and stroked Rin's hair before he went back to where he had been before. He watched Tama sleep for hours until the sun began to rise and her body grew restless. He feigned sleep while she stretch her arms and rub the sleep form her eyes, all the while he watched her through narrowed eyes.

Tama looked down and saw the necklace Sesshomaru had put on her. She ran the beads against her bottom lip like she often used to and absently toyed with Rin's hair. Tama stood up and started to get breakfast ready for when Rin would wake up.

"I know you're awake, what do you want to say to me?" Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to smirk at how well she knew him.

"I will speak with you about it later."

"I don't think there's going to be much more time so if it's important I would try and get to it out now." Sesshomaru moved so fast he was a blur and before Tama could blink he was stroking her cheek and hair.

"We will make time. This is something I need to talk to you about, alone." He backed away from her when Jaken began to stir and Rin's sleepy eyes opened. Rin gave them a sleepy smile and walked over to where they stood.

"Morning Lord Sesshomaru, Tama." Rin sat down and started eating the fresh fruit and fish Tama had set out for her. Jaken bowed to Sesshomaru and Tama and ate the fish Tama handed him. Tama walked to Ah-Un and gave them food while she backed everything away. They reached the western lands by sundown and when they approached the lands barrier Tama spoke to Sesshomaru for the first time since that morning.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you bring Rin to such a dangerous place?" Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and eyed the young human girl.

"Jaken stay with Rin and stay away from the barrier. There is a town not far from here and you will stay there until I come for you." Tama let out a sigh of relief walked to where Rin sat on Ah-Un's back. She hugged the girl tight and pulled a jeweled comb out from her kimono.

"Here Rin, this is a gift for you."

"No Tama this is your comb, you said your mother gave this to you." Rin tried to shove it back into her hands, but Tama refused.

"I won't be needing it anymore." _Dead people don't comb their hair. _Tama kissed both of Ah-Un's heads and then she knelt down to speak with Jaken. "Jaken this girl means a great deal to me and to Lord Sesshomaru, I need you to promise me that you are going to guard her with your life."

"Of course Lady Tama, I would never let anything happen to Rin. It was an honor to meet you." Jaken bowed to her and Tama kissed the imps forehead causing him to blush.

"Tama." Sesshomaru's voice made Jaken jump back and Tama righted herself.

"I'm ready my lord." Sesshomaru led Tama through the barrier and into the village of the great demons of the west. When they walked into the village square everyone was looking at her. A female broke through the crowd and headed strait for them.

"Mother." Kanako ran to her daughter and held her tight.

"My Tama, how long has it been since you've been in my arms?" Tama let her mother hold her longer until a dog demon with short black hair came up behind her and with him where a little boy and girl.

"Tama this is my husband Hayate, and this is your brother Seiji and sister Satomi." Tama looked at her mother's new family and smiled. _I'm glad they won't be alone once I pass on. Mother and father have both stated a new family and they don't have to keep worrying about me anymore. _Tama smiled and waved at the children who watched her every move with curious eyes. Tama bowed to her mother and her husband and followed Sesshomaru to the tower where she had been held before. When they entered the room she would be kept in she braced herself for the onslaught of emotions she waited to come rushing back, but nothing did.

"You said you had something to talk to me about. What was it?

Sesshomaru shut the door and watched as Tama looked around the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the hate I felt that night, but I can't seem to find it."

"You said you left because I slept with Megumi."

"I don't want to talk about that anymore. I'm over that, it's done with." Sesshomaru stepped forward and got as close to Tama's back as he could.

"I want to talk about it. I never had sex with Megumi." Tama snorted and shook her head.

"You don't have to lie to me Sesshomaru, I'm not upset anymore." Sesshomaru spun her around in his arms and looked her strait in the eye.

"I did not lay with Megumi. I went to her tent to end the war like you begged me too. She made me promise to make her my bride and then she gave me some sake that was drugged and I fell asleep in her tent. I never touched her."

"I can't believe that. Maybe you just don't remember.

"I would know if I had betrayed you. I would have felt it deep inside me. I would have felt my heart rotting in my chest; my skin would have been crawling from the sick feeling of have her touch me. I never touched that cheap whore, not when I had you." Tama looked deep into his golden eyes and searched for the lie, all she saw was honesty and something warm. Tama stroked Sesshomaru's face and bit her lower lip so hard it bled.

"I am so sorry. I was so stubborn and my pride was hurt so bad all I could do was lash out at you. If I had only stopped to look into you face and see what I see now I never would have left you. I accused you of being proud, but I was the one with to much pride. Please forgive me, I am so very sorry." Tama grabbed the back of Sesshomaru's head and kissed him with all the love she had been fighting since she saw him standing in front of her father's home.


	18. Chapter 18 LEMON

CH. 18

When Tama kissed Sesshomaru he could taste her tears. The kissed seemed to go on for ever and yet it was over to soon. When she pulled away from him he stayed close and kissed her again.

"How I've missed you." Tama licked Sesshomaru's teeth and smiled up at him. _If tonight is all I have then I'm not letting you get away from me until they drag you from my arms. _Tama pushed Sesshomaru onto the bed and nipped at his throat. He growled deep in his chest when Tama pulled away and tried to reach out for her, but she eluded his grasp and slowly began to take off her kimono.

"I thought you would want me to do that for you." When the kimono slipped free of her body and pooled at her feet Sesshomaru's calm façade broke and his eyes roamed freely over her body. Tama walked back to him and began to strip off his shirt. Sesshomaru quickly shed his armor, shirt, and pants before he took Tama in his arms. _This is how it was meant to be between us. _Tama ran her fingers through his hair and looked down to see Sesshomaru's left arm missing. She'd known that it was gone the moment she saw him, but looking at the wound made her angry at whoever had hurt he beloved Sesshomaru.

"How did this happen?" Tama kissed his shoulder and stroked his chest.

"The half breed did this to me." Tama looked up at him.

"Inuyasha did this? What did you do to him?" Sesshomaru chuckled and bit her earlobe.

"I'm the one who's missing a limb and still you ask what I did to him."

"I taught him everything he knows so I'm not surprised that you lost your arm, but what did you do to make him cut it off." Sesshomaru shook his head and scooped Tama up to dump her on the bed.

"I will not talk about the half breed anymore. If this is the last night I have with you then I'm going to make every second count." Tama laid back as Sesshomaru bent over her using his one arm to support himself.

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to be on top?" Sesshomaru tsked and kissed her roughly.

"You didn't used to talk this much during sex."

"Maybe you've lost your touch." He growled at her and bit her nipple. Tama screamed first with shock then with pleasure. A rush of wet heat shot strait between her legs and Sesshomaru could smell it. He couldn't resist putting his hand between her legs and licking juice she coated his fingers with.

"You're ready for me." Sesshomaru guided his shaft inside Tama slowly to let her get reacquainted with his size. Tama wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer to her.

"Harder." Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and drove into her with the power she was obviously craving. The harder he thrust the louder the moans in his ear grew. He felt her claws drag down his spine and dig deep into his hips until blood dripped from the wounds. Sesshomaru felt her sex clench around him and knew she was close to climax; all he needed to do was push her over the edge. As her panting grew louder Sesshomaru knew exactly how to drive her wild. Sesshomaru bite down on the side of her neck roughly and as she cried out she came apart violently, trembling and shaking in his arms. Her sex clenched his shaft so tightly his orgasm followed on her heals and they ended up tangled in each others hair.

After hours of love making Tama lay panting half off the bed and Sesshomaru was turned the opposite was with his head where his feet should be. Tama looked at the pile of clothes that Sesshomaru had discarded and her eyes grew wide. She reached out and picked up a piece of clothing from the pile.

"How can you move after all that?"

"You're just getting old. Now could you tell me what this is?" Tama leaned over Sesshomaru dangling an arrow head necklace between her fingers. Sesshomaru looked at her and then the necklace.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Drop that thing and lay with me." Tama straddled his hips and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek.

"Admit it you love your little brother." Sesshomaru snorted and grabbed her hips to move her on his shaft.

"Don't be a fool Tama you know I bear the half breed no love, now finish what you have started." Tama shook her head and wiggled her hips.

"I'll continue only if you say you like Inuyasha."

"I will do no such thing." Tama ran her hands up her stomach and cupped her breasts while she shifted her hips again.

"Say it." Sesshomaru licked his lips and cupped her ass.

"I don't completely hate him, he is a decent fighter." Tama dropped the necklace and placed her hands on his chest while she rode him. They climaxed together and she fell onto his chest and slept until a knock on the door woke them up.

"Lady Tama it is dawn. You must be purified before the time of judgment. Please get dressed and come with me." Tama looked down at Sesshomaru and climbed off of him to slide a kimono on. Sesshomaru got dressed and came up behind her while she tried to get some of the knots out of her hair. Sesshomaru slipped the necklace he'd given her over her head and kissed the top of her head. Tama sighed and turned into his arms.

"I have never been afraid to die before; do you think me a coward if I say that I am?"

"If you are a coward then so am I because you dying has always been my greatest fear." Tama let out a bitter laugh and looked at the door. _Once I walk through that door this moment is gone forever and everything I know will cease to be. _Tama stepped away from Sesshomaru and began to walk towards the door.

"I promised I wouldn't run away again. I will keep my word." The guard met Tama at the door and took her away from the man she loved. She let one tear fall before dashing it away and looked strait ahead. _Please Lord Inutaisho, if you're watching over me, give me more time with your son. I'm not ready to lose him again so please, just this once, allow me the opportunity to stay by his side for a little while longer. _


	19. Chapter 19

CH. 19

Tama had been bathed in purified water, her hair had been combed and braided, and she wore a long white kimono when she walked into the tournament arena. It was the only place big enough to hold everyone who wanted to see judgment passed on her. _It all ends in the place where it began for us, how bitter sweet. _Tama looked up into the stands and saw her mother and her new husband and their children. Next to them were her father and Meiko and their oldest son Hiro. She caught a glimpse of silver and looked to see Inuyasha and his travel party. _Humans and half breeds are running around in the western lands? I'm glad I got to see them all one last time. _

"Lady Tama," the bear demon Goro addressed her, "you have been accused of treason. You stand here before your people who have waited to hear what you have to say regarding the death of the eastern wolf tribe leader Megumi. How do you plead?"

"I am guilty of causing her death. I killed her in cold blood and I will accept my fate."

"Lady Tama kneel before your wronged." Tama sank to her knees and bowed her head.

"Does this make you feel better about me kicking your ass Goro? You finally brought me to my knees." Goro looked down at the back of Tama's head and sighed.

"I never wanted to see you like this Lady Tama. You were the greatest opponent I ever faced and my heart is just as heavy as everyone else watching you right now." Tama kept her head lowered as she heard three sets of footsteps approach her. Two of the people stopped while one continued until she could see feet.

"You know, Megumi said you'd kill me as soon as look at me, so how come you're not trying to hurt me?" Tama gasped and looked up at a grown wolf demon male with long black hair, blue eyes, and a smirk spread across his lips.

"It's you, the young demon from the river, Koga." Koga held out his hand and Tama took it.

"You should never be on your knees before anyone. A warrior like you bows to no one." Koga raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "I was there when Tama killed our pack leader Megumi. I was young then and Megumi told me to run back to the camp, but I stayed and watched them speak. Megumi lied to Tama and that is why she killed her. Tama was nothing but kind to me and she never wanted to be in the war to begin with. Megumi deserved to die for the treachery she weaved and I will not punish Tama for killing a woman that deserved to die." Koga bowed to Tama and looked at the crowd of people.

"Koga…"

"I clear Lady Tama of all crimes against the eastern wolf tribe and she will always be welcome among my pack." Tama looked up into the stands and heard all the cheers of her people. She saw her mother hugging Meiko and her father and Hayate shaking hands, her half siblings waved down at her. Inuyasha and his friends ran down do her and she hugged Inuyasha tight. Tama looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and saw Sesshomaru walking towards them. Tama let go of Inuyasha and began to walk towards her lover.

"Looks like you might owe me one mutt." Koga looked at Inuyasha and then walked over to drape an arm around Kagome.

"I don't think I'm the one that's going to owe you." Inuyasha pointed over to where Sesshomaru had wrapped his arm around Tama and buried his face into her russet hair.

"She raised you and he's hated you your entire life, doesn't that seem like it's going to complicate things?"

"I've always wanted her to be happy and when she returned from the war her smile seemed so force. If being with my basterd of a brother makes her happy then I want them to be together, besides look at them. He loves her." Sesshomaru picked Tama up and held her in his arm. Tama kissed him and stroked his cheek where a tear path had formed.

"I want you by my side from now on."

"Are you making me an offer?"

"Yes, be my bride Tama. I love you." Tama wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and kissed him again and again.

"I will, but first you will go and speak with your brother." Sesshomaru tensed up and Tama stood back on her two feet. "You are going to have to get along with him, because I want him to be in my life. He's always been like a little brother to me and I want you to see him as a little brother instead of a half breed."

"But he is a half breed."

"Yes, but he is also your brother and I've chosen him over you before." Sesshomaru glared over at Inuyasha and clenched his fist.

"I will speak with the half…my brother if it will please you." Tama smiled.

"I'm going to get Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Please play nice with you brother until I get back." Tama ran off to go to the village that Rin and Jaken would be near. As she crossed out of the barrier that protected the palace and she got half way to the village before she was jumped by a demon in a baboon mask.

"So you are the one everyone seems to be talking about lately, Lady Tama." Tama crouched down into a fighting stance.

"And you must be this Naraku that I've been hearing about. Leave me be I have no quarrel with you."

"But you are very close to people that I do have problems with. You mean a lot to a lot of people and I can't let something so valuable get away from me."

"And do you expect me to just go with you willingly?" Naraku laughed and held out a closed hand.

"No I am not so foolish to think you'll come with me of your own volition." He opened his hand and a purple miasma was released. Tama charged at him, but the miasma thickened and Tama began to choke on it. The smoke filled her lungs and she began gagging on it. Her vision began to fade and before she knew it she was falling to her hands and knees. _Are you fucking kidding me? This asshole is actually poisoning me?_ Tama lay on the ground trying to force her limbs to comply, but she didn't move. Naraku stood over her and rolled her onto her back with his foot. Tama looked up into his crimson eyes and saw nothing but destruction and evil.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will hunt for you until the world stops turning. Those dogs would do anything to find you and I can use that my advantage." The last thing Tama saw was his coy smirk before she blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

CH. 20

Sesshomaru waited for Tama to disappear from his site before he strode over to speak with his brother. _If it will please Tama then I will speak to the worthless half breed. _Inuyasha began to draw his sword when he saw Sesshomaru approach, but Sesshomaru drew his lips into a tight line and held up his hand to show peaceful intentions.

"Tama wishes for me to speak with you." Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What about?"

"She wishes for me to be kinder to you."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you're going to be nice to me?"

"I will not kill you on site." Just when Inuyasha was about to shout at him a familiar scent was carried on the wind and Sesshomaru ran towards it. When he was half way to the village that Rin was near Tama's scent faded and Naraku's scent intermingled with hers. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and his face began to shift into his demon form. _You dare lay a hand on my jewel? You are a bigger fool then I thought Naraku. _Inuyasha appeared behind him and sniffed the air.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

"I guess Tama will get her wish after all."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to go after Naraku. You want to kill him too; you might as well come with me as long as you don't get in my way."

Tama woke up with her hands tied behind her and no matter how much she pulled the binds had no give.

"Lord Inutaisho when I asked for a little while longer I didn't think you would be so cruel to give me my life back and have me ripped away from his side after a few minutes. Death has made you a twisted son of a bitch my lord!"

"Would you stop that shouting, I wish you we still unconscious." Women in a purple and white kimono holding a fan threw open a sliding door and leaned in its frame. "You're more trouble then you're worth. I don't know what Naraku was thinking."

"Probably wanted some decent company, I can only imagine how pleasant you must be to be around all the time." The female tsked and snapped her fan open.

"You have no jewel shards, now powers that he needs, you serve no purpose."

"He wants Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." This seemed to interest the woman.

"And why would those dogs come for you?"

"I raised Inuyasha. He's been like a little brother to me his entire life."

"And Sesshomaru?"

"He just got me back into his life; there is no way he's going to give me up now." The woman's eyes grew wide and she thrust her fan under Tama's chin to tilt her head up.

"What are you talking about? The Sesshomaru I know could care less about anyone, but himself and perhaps the human girl he travels with." Tama jerked her head away.

"You don't know Sesshomaru the way I do. He may not be the most caring demon, but when he finds something he wants he'll kill to keep it." The female snapped her fan open again and looked down at Tama.

"And what makes you think he wants you?"

"I am to be his bride."

"What?" Tama pulled again on her binds. She sighed and look at the female who eyed her with interest and suspension.

"What is you name?"

"Am and Kagura, master of the wind."

"Well Kagura could you loosen these damn ties. My arms are going numb." Kagura tsked and walked towards the door to leave.

"The bride of Lord Sesshomaru should be able to save herself. By the way what is your name?"

"Did Naraku tell you nothing about me? My name is Tama." Kagura left Tama alone and slammed the sliding door. Tama looked around the room to try and find an escape, but there was only the one sliding door and she didn't know where it led. She tried to sniff the air, but it all smelled like Naraku's miasma and the binds that held her wrist must have been blessed by a priest to ward of demons because she was unable to shift into her demon form. _Lord Inutaisho I have always looked to you for guidance and you have always seemed to answer my prayers, so why are you fucking with me? Is this because I let your son get pinned to a tree? Because I broke Sesshomaru's heart? Is this punishment for not being able to save Lady Izayoi? _Tama exhaled slowly and maneuvered her legs so she could slide her arms underneath body and bring them in front of her. After tedious working she managed to get her arms in lap and inspect the actually bindings. Tama winced at the soreness of her limbs and looked at the sliding door daring anyone to enter her prison. She leaned against the wall and resisted the urge to cry.

"I might as well cry no one is going to judge me. The only person who can see me is Lord Inutaisho and I don't think he would blame me for squeezing out a couple of tears."

"Now don't tell me the great dog Lieutenant Lady Tama is going to cry over a little matter of her being captured." Naraku appeared in the door way and began laughing.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of seeing me cry." Tama's eyes shifted green and her pupils turned amber. Her face began to shift to that of her demon form.

"Now now Lady Tama there is no need to get so bitchy." Tama growled and spit at Naraku hitting him strait in the face. Tama let out a barking laugh and her face went back to normal.

"Well that calmed me down quite a bit. Did you want something or is that Kagura girl really that bad of company?"

"I wanted you to see something." Naraku let a small girl in all white with white hair enter the room. She carried a silver mirror with her. "Look into Kana's mirror." Tama stared into the girls mirror and the image of Sesshomaru flickered inside it.

"What kind of trick is this?"

"Keep looking." Tama continued to look into the reflection and saw Inuyasha and his friends along side Sesshomaru. She knew they were looking for her.

"They're working together. How far away did you take me from the western lands?"

"For anyone else it would be at least 3 days."

"And for them?"

"You'll be seeing them soon enough. Wasn't it nice of me to let you see them now?" Tama snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Nice isn't the first word that comes to mind when I think of you." Naraku chuckled and he and the girl named Kana left her alone again.

"The first thing I'm going to do when I free myself from these bonds is pull out your wind pipe so I never have to hear the fucking chuckle again."


	21. Chapter 21

CH. 21

Sesshomaru sniffed the air again and snarled in frustration. Tama had been missing for a day and a half and again he'd lost her scent. _Where the fuck has he taken her? _Inuyasha and his travel party came up the road behind him and just when they reached him he caught a whiff of her scent and he started running again.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome panted, "please wait up." Sesshomaru snorted _weak humans slowing me down. _

Tama's claws were shattered and bleeding from scratching at her cell wall. She'd made a small dent, but nothing really substantial. She slammed her shoulder against the small hole trying to break it down, but nothing happened.

"Are you done yet?" Tama looked at Kagura and growled.

"How long have I been here?"

"Almost 2 days now." Tama cursed and slammed against the wall harder.

"It's no use all you're doing is hurting yourself and pissing me off with all that banging around." Tama bit her tongue until blood dripped from her lips. The little girl with the mirror appeared in the door way and looked up at Kagura.

"Kana?" Kagura knelt down and the girl whispered into her ear. Kagura looked at Tama and then a smirk spread across her face. Kana handed Kagura something and then disappeared just as swiftly and as silently as she had come. Kagura walked over to Tama and forced her mouth open. She shoved something down her throat and forced her to swallow.

"What did you give to me?"

"It will make you sleep for a bit." Tama's vision began to fade and them she was out. When Tama woke up her arms were back behind her again, but they were chained to the wall this time. Tama's vision stayed blurry and no matter much she blinked they wouldn't focus.

"How long has it been since you last had food or water?" Naraku's voice was hazy to her ears and Tama could barely lift her head to look at him. "At least 3 days, but I'm betting more than that." Naraku chuckled and Kana entered the room and stood in front of Tama with her mirror. "Try hard to focus your eyes Tama or you'll miss your friends coming to save you." Tama squinted her eyes and made out a fuzzy image of Sesshomaru in the mirror. She pulled on the chains but nothing happened. "I'll go greet our guests." Naraku left Tama to watch Kana's mirror. Her eyes were completely strained, but she was able to focus enough to see Inuyasha running alongside Sesshomaru and his friends were right behind him. Tama managed to crack a smile, "Naraku has no idea what he's done."

Inuyasha sliced through the barrier that hid Naraku's hideout and Sesshomaru quickly ran past him.

"Sesshomaru you basterd don't just going charging in there!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru paid him no head and ran strait into a cloud of miasma. Sesshomaru ignored the poison and waited for Inuyasha to knock it away with his windscar so he could try and find Tama's scent.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru spoke calmly and coldly, "bring me Tama and I will kill you quickly." He heard the human priestess tell the others that he wasn't much of a "negotiator", but he ignored her and began scanning the compound for any sign of Tama.

"Lord Sesshomaru I expected you to be here much sooner, any later and I don't think Tama would have been able to watch you come and rescue her." Sesshomaru's expression stayed bored as he looked to see Naraku, without his mask, up ahead. Inuyasha and his band of weaklings came up behind him brandishing their weapons and speaking without thinking.

"Naraku where's Tama? If you hurt her I swear I'll…" Naraku began to laugh and spear like tentacles shot out from his body.

"Killing me is the only way to free Tama, so you need to fight me until one of us dies." Miroku went to rip the beads off his arm to open the wind tunnel, but Naraku tsked at him, "If you open the wind tunnel how do you know you won't suck Tama in as well? You don't know where she is so you could very well pull her into that cursed hand." Miroku glared and Sesshomaru looked at the monk to give him the promise of death if he even dared to use his hand. _Using Tama as a shield perhaps I will save your death for her. _Sesshomaru growled at Naraku and his eyes turned red. _If she is in anything less than the condition I last saw her in he will die slowly. _Sesshomaru charged at Naraku and the battle began.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Tama watched as her beloved tried to hurt the seemingly indestructible demon and none of his attacks seemed to work. She pulled harder on the binds and her arms screamed in protest.

"Look at how he fights for you, he must truly love you." Tama glared at Kagura and snapped at her with her fangs. The more she watched Sesshomaru fight to no avail the harder she struggled and the harder she struggled the more she slipped into madness. _Is this a test Lord Inutaisho? You saw your love die and you saved her, but I let her die again and so this is how I will be punished? Someone has to save him. You need to save him. _"I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Tama pulled on her binds so hard that her shoulders ripped out of her sockets and through the blinding pain she pulled until they were yanked out of the wall and as the power surged through her the binds melted off her raw wrists and she shifted into her demon form. Tama tore down the cell walls until the roof caved in and she saw the beautiful light of the moon, heard the sounds of battle, and smelt the blood of Sesshomaru as it filled the air. _You capture me, use me as your pawn, and now fight my lover and my little brother and his friends, your death is inevitable. _

_(author's notes: I am so sorry it has taken so long to put out the latest chapter, but something about this chapter was so crazy hard to focus on that I needed to take a break from it...I very long break. Again very sorry to all my readers and now that this chapter is out things will be much eaiser from now on. Thanks for all the people who care enough to keep reading my story sadly Tama's tale will be coming to an end soon.)_


	22. Chapter 22

CH. 22

Sesshomaru fought as hard as he could, but it did him little good. Every strike he landed seemed to have no affect and he was so angry that he didn't bother to defend himself from Naraku's direct attacks. Suddenly the earth shook and it sounded like there was an explosion. Sesshomaru heard Tama's howl and smirked, _she's going to kill Naraku with a smile on her face. _Tama came upon them with a blinding speed and squared off against Naraku.

"Naraku you son of a bitch this ends now." Tama was panting and her arms were dangling limply at her sides. Sesshomaru came up behind her and, putting one hand and one shoulder and the other on the opposite shoulder blade, pushed one shoulder back into place and then the other. Sesshomaru bent down to whisper in Tama's ear, "took you long enough." Tama snorted at him and yelled back, "You're supposed to come and rescue me, but it looks like I'm saving your sorry ass." Sesshomaru almost laughed, but Naraku's ominous chuckle stopped him.

"Now isn't this sweet? The dog demon lord and his bride to be are about to fight alongside each other for the first time in over 200 years. What an honor it is to go up against two legendary opponents."

"Don't forget about us Naraku!"

"Inuyasha!" Tama barked over her shoulder, "This is Sesshomaru's and my fight, stand down." Inuyasha was about to argue with her, but then nodded and sheathed his sword. Tama smiled at him and crouched down into a fighting stance.

"What's this no special sword lady Tama?"

"You took me before I could grab my sai and besides I am not a child of Lord Inutaisho so he has given me no weapon made of his fangs." Tama threw every attack she had at him and none of them even made a scratch. The sacred jewel shards he had in his body had made his power unrivaled and without her sai, forged from two fangs of the first russet dog demon, she was going to lose. Naraku's fingers grew and turned purple at the tips and then they stop out from his body like tentacles and hit Tama in the chest knocking her over. The poison that was in the tips began to course through her body and burn her from within. Tama screamed out in anguish and Sesshomaru growled and ran over to her body as it writhed in pain on the ground.

"Tama are you alright?"

"My heart, he's got my heart." Sesshomaru looked down where Naraku's fingers were still plunged into Tama's chest and they were placed around her heart and appeared to be squeezing it. Every time his fingers pulsed Tama cried out again. If Sesshomaru tried to pull the fingers out he could pull Tama's heart out as well and if he cut them off they could still squeeze her heart. For the first time in his life he had no clue what he should do. He knew he needed to kill Naraku, but he didn't have a way of doing that. _What do I do Tama? What can I do? _Tama's hand came up to stroke Sesshomaru's face even through it was trembling.

"It's ok Sesshomaru, I'm fine." Tama coughed up blood and smiled weakly at him.

"You know better then to lie to me." Tama laughed and it only made her cough more. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth down the side of her face and Sesshomaru wiped it off.

"Listen I'm going to pull them out and when I do the bleeding is going to get worse so you need to kill him before I lose consciousness. I want to see him die."

"He could pull your heart out."

"I know, but that's a risk I'm willing to take. I love you Sesshomaru." Tama grabbed Naraku's fingers and screamed while she pulled them out of her chest. He held firm to her heart, but she managed to pull them free without them taking her heart. Naraku's fingers retracted back to his body and he smirked as Tama continued to twitch in pain below him.

"Are you going to watch the woman you love bleed to death Sesshomaru? Even demons as strong as her can succumb to blood loss and if that doesn't work the poison will take its toll on her eventually." Sesshomaru looked at Naraku and a power like he'd never felt before surged through him. From his left shoulder a sword, the likes of which he'd never seen before, emerged and with it his arm regenerated. The sword pulsed with power and hungered to avenge Tama. Naraku looked at him with awe and knew that a power greater then he could have imagined had just come into play. Naraku began to bombard Sesshomaru with strike after strike of his tentacle fingers, but the sword not only cut them down but kept them from rejoining Naraku again. Naraku grew frustrated and threw waves of himself at Sesshomaru and each time he did Sesshomaru cut them down and more of him lay on the ground like corpses.

"You have lost Naraku. Admit defeat and I will not cut you apart piece by piece." Naraku grimaced, "You wouldn't dare do that if Tama was apart of me."

"What?"

"I will absorb your precious Tama and she will live inside me and give me power and life anew." Naraku launched himself at Tama's body and Sesshomaru knew he would never reach her in time. Just when Naraku was about to reach Tama blue flames shot up and burned him while a pink barrier surrounded Tama. While Naraku recovered from the shock Sesshomaru took the opportunity to cut him with his sword and Naraku's scream faded into the night along with the rest of his stolen body.

Kagura's heart began to beat in her chest and Kana dropped her mirror and looked around for the first time.

"He's dead." Kagura looked down at Kana who had spoken and couldn't believe it. After all this time of wishing he would die and longer from her freedom Kagura couldn't believe that the time had finally come.

"We're free Kana." Kagura felt the wind pick up and when she looked down at Kana she was crying. "Kana what's the matter?" Kana smiled even as she continued to cry.

"This is what its like to feel happy, isn't it Kagura?" Kagura knelt down and Kana hugged her tight, "Yes Kana this is what it's like to be happy."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran over to Tama's body to see the blue flame take a form.

"You look well my sons." Sesshomaru stopped and looked at his father who now stood before him.

"Father…" Inuyasha stood next to him and looked at the figure.

"Father?"

"Inuyasha, my son, Tama raised you well and you have done well for yourself in her absence." Inutaisho looked over at Kagome and the others. "I am proud of you my son."

"Father why are you-"

"I'm proud of you as well Sesshomaru. Only after finding something that you need to protect were you able to handle a weapon that could protect her. Bakusaiga is a sword made from you and it is as strong as you are."

"Father I don't understand."

"You realized that you didn't need Tessaiga to save Tama and that is why Bakusaiga appeared."

"Is she alive?" The pink barrier around tama faded.

"The barrier I created dispelled the poison from her body and stopped her wounds from getting any worse, she will live." Lady Izayoi came up and stood next to lord Inutaisho.

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"Tama had done so much for me and your father we couldn't let her die so we protected her with our spirits. Love is a very powerful thing and the love that you and Sesshomaru share for this female called to us from the spirit world." Izayoi and Inutaisho began to fade.

"Our time is up now, I'm so proud of you Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru don't lose her again." And with that they faded away into nothing and Sesshomaru ran over to Tama's battered body and cradled her in his arms.

"Tama wake up." Tama's eyes opened slightly and she looked at Sesshomaru's face and smiled.

"Did you kill him for me?"

"Did you doubt me?"

"Not for a second. Sesshomaru try not to panic, but I can't feel my body."

"Just rest now. You'll be better after you rest." Tama nodded and her eyes slid shut again.

"I love you Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru scooped Tama up into his arms and hugged her to his chest.

"I love you, my jewel."

_(author's note: So the next chapter is the last chapter for this story and I'm very excited! I think its been a long time coming and I'm so proud of what I've put out. This chapter ended up being better than I expected it to be.)_


	23. Chapter 23

EPILOUGE

Tama woke up to the sound of her new born child crying in Sesshomaru's arms. She smiled at the baby as Sesshomaru placed it in her arms and Tama ran her finger down the infant's nose.

"She heard her mother talking in her sleep and wanted to be near you."

"Did I happen to say a name for our daughter?" Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the baby girl cooing happily in her mother's arms.

"Not unless you want to name her 'Sesshomaru that feels nice'." Tama nudge her mate in his ribs and scowled up at him.

"I would know if I had that kind of dream, I wake up in a better mood." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed the top of her head. He only ever smiled around her and it made her heart glow to see it happening more frequently. The silver haired bundle in Tama's arms began to quake as she started crying and Tama rocked her to try and calm her again. The sliding door opened slightly and two silver haired boys popped their heads in.

"Are mom and the baby awake father?"

"Yes, you may come see them now." The twins ran into the room and jumped onto the bed with Tama to look at the child that wailed away in her arms. The boys were the spitting image of their father from the long silver hair to the bright amber eyes. Even their markings were the same, the only way the twins could be told apart was the fact that one wore his hair half pulled back while the other has his in a long braid.

"Mother have you and father picked a name for her yet?" Tama sighed and shook her head. _I can't think of a single name for my precious little girl. _

"Boys it is time for you to go now." The boys both let out a whine and tried to argue with their father, but he turned a look on them that had them kissing their mother on the cheek and running from the room.

"Inutaisho, you and your brother would do well to stay out of mischief." Tama smiled and patted her mate on his thigh.

"Why do you not call them both by their names?"

"I do."

"No you call Inutaisho his name and call the other one 'son' or 'my child' you know damn well what his name is." Sesshomaru looked down at her with his cold stare.

"I do not like what you have named my son so I shall call him something else until he changes his name to something more respectable."

"Inuyasha is a perfectly acceptable name for _our _son and he happens to like it. His uncle was very pleased to know we named one of our children after him."

"I don't care if the half breed is pleased or not." Tama pinched Sesshomaru's thigh and glared at him.

"Call your son in here and tell him you love him and if you don't use his name I will end your life now." Sesshomaru stared Tama down, but in the end gave in to her demands and called for Inuyasha.

"Son come here." Inuyasha came into the bedroom at a run; he knew better then to keep his father waiting.

"Yes father?" Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes at his wife, but thought better of it and instead gestured for his son to come closer to him.

"I love you…Inuyasha." Inuyasha blushed and hugged his father's waist quickly before running out of the room with his braid flapping behind him.

"See now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"We need to raise our children to be tough Tama, we can't tell them that we love them it will make them weak. Did your father and mother say they loved you?"

"Every moment they could." Sesshomaru rubbed his brow and plucked the infant from its mother's arms.

"Since you named my son Inuyasha I should be allowed to call your daughter Megumi." Sesshomaru didn't turn around to see his beloved mate fuming instead he kept lightly bouncing his daughter in arms. Her teal eyes, so much like her mothers, danced as she giggled at her father's teasing.

"Don't think that just because I had a baby I can't get out of this bed and kick your ass." Sesshomaru laughed at Tama's reddened face that caused her markings to go from the dusty rose color to a deep wine. "I was thinking about Izayoi."

"No."

"Why not it's a pretty name?"

"The half breed's daughter is named Izayoi."

"You mean your niece." Sesshomaru sighed.

"My brother's daughter." Tama came up behind him and rested her head on his back. He was trying to accommodate her and be kinder to his younger brother, but such things did not come easy to him.

"I was hoping to name her something that suited her just as your name suits you."

"You think I am a jewel?" Sesshomaru turned to face her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"You are my jewel." Tama smiled and looked down at their daughter who was the perfect blinding of them, Sesshomaru's hair and markings, but her eyes and her pink coloring.

"Sayuri."

"Hm?"

"What about the name Sayuri?" Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter and a tender smile spread across his face.

"Small lily, yes I think that is a good name for her." Tama ran the glass beads Sesshomaru had given her so long ago against her lips as she thought back to when they first met. All the trials they had faced and the years of absence seemed like such a distant memory now, but at the same time standing here beside him with their children felt like a dream. _Lord Inutaisho, if this is all a dream then I beg of you please don't wake me up. _Tears began to well up in Tama's and she didn't even attempt to dash them away when Sesshomaru asked what was wrong.

"Did you every image that this is how our lives would end up?" Sesshomaru kissed Tama's tears and pulled her into a hug.

"You are the future I never knew I wanted and it is because of you that I live the life few dare to dream about. I thank you for every moment you have spent by my side. I thank you for the children you have given me, for the laughter you have shared with me, for the smiles you have brought to my face. But I am most thankful for the love you gave to me even though I did not deserve it. I will spend all the rest of my days proving to you that your love has not been wasted, as long as you are with me I have a life worth living."

(_author's note: It's over! Tama's story has come to a very happy ending. I want to thank everyone who got this far for reading and appreciate all the comments that have been made encouraging me to keep on writing. The story has come full circle and I feel like Tama's tale can end this way. Again thanks to everyone and please know that everytime I got an e-mail regarding this story I smiled like an idiot.)_


End file.
